


Не ищите палочку, милорд

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Series: Dumas Filmz Макси + Иллюстрации [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Cats, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Het, Out of Character, Pre-Femslash, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Когда Блэки и Малфои объединяют усилия...Когда в одном месте собирается несколько сильных магов...Когда кое-кто переколдовал над подвесками...
Series: Dumas Filmz Макси + Иллюстрации [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880620
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Часть первая, в которой дог превращается в человека

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, ОМП, попытка в юмор - если вы все еще здесь, читайте и не пугайтесь XD
> 
> За бетинг автор сердечно благодарит [Ramirez](https://www.diary.ru/member/?178334).

Холодная осенняя ночь катилась к рассвету. Тяжелые восковые свечи догорали по сторонам портрета королевы Анны, освещая тоскливое, побледневшее лицо лорда Бекингема. Он медленно перебирал пальцами подвески на голубых лентах. Завтра их увезет с собой француз, имени которого Бекингем никак не мог запомнить и который бесстыдно храпел сейчас за стеной. На рассвете он схватит и сомнет эти ленты, засунет под свой замызганный камзол – и герцог простит ему эту грубость, ведь этот французский дикарь спасет честь его прекрасной возлюбленной...

За спиной герцога простучали об пол собачьи когти. Огромный дог в темно-рыжих пятнах с любопытством понюхал воздух: пахнет безысходной болью и несчастьем. Дог тяжко вздохнул: его хозяин всегда был чересчур чувствителен. Дог встряхнулся, и в неверном свете свечей его фигура медленно выросла, выпрямилась – оборотилась в человечью. И вот уже к Бекингему со спины подошел поджарый, крепкий господин, его ровесник, с темно-рыжими, коротко стриженными волосами.

– Милорд, – голос еще плохо слушался анимага, звучал хрипло, как глухой отрывистый собачий лай, – хотите, я сделаю кое-что, что вас утешит?

Бекингем вскинул и голову посмотрел на мага безумными, полными слез глазами. Страсть и остатки католического благочестия недолго боролись в нем. И он кивнул. 

Маг осторожно забрал из рук лорда подвески и унес их в свое убежище ровно на час. Бекингем никогда не спрашивал, что же делает там его верный слуга – Бекингема устраивал результат. И еще ни разу сэр Альфред Блэк не подвел своего господина. 

С первыми лучами солнца француз забрал подвески. Бекингему казалось, что они искрят магией, но д'Артаньян этого не заметил.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой четыре мага не осуществляют задуманное

Стояла сырая шотландская весна – лучшее время для начала любого дела. Грозы еще не пришли, но первые цветы уже начинали отцветать. Небо то хмурилось, то сияло как счастливый ребенок.

В эту пору, в один из дней, когда облака сплошь заволокли голубое небо, и то и дело норовил сорваться мелкий моросящий дождь, Северус Снейп бесшумно и торопливо шел по проулку в Хогсмиде, беспокойно оглядываясь. 

Снейпу показался подозрительным хруст сломанной ветки сирени за углом дома. Набухающие соцветия обещали распуститься буйными кистями через пару недель, закрыв лиловым цветом обшарпанную стену, а затем облететь и стоять полуиссохшим чудовищем до следующей весны.

Снейп мог бы списать этот звук на свою вечную подозрительность и истрепанные нервы, но это не помешало ему кинуть в куст короткий ступефай, а затем скрыться в полуприкрытой двери.

На противоположной стороне здания мелькнул силуэт Аберфорта: через пять минут Дамблдор-старший будет здесь и своими глазами увидит предательство своего шпиона. По крайней мере, так планировал хозяин «Кабаньей головы», невольно предоставивший зельевару убежище для очередных опытов и махинаций.

Зацветающий куст сирени шевельнулся, и из-под края мантии-невидимки аккуратно выскользнул Гарри Поттер. Его парализованное тело было заботливо спрятано и укутано в теплый плащ, а Рон и Гермиона, деморализованные потерей лидера, двинулись дальше следить за Снейпом.

Едва Гермионе удалось открыть захлопнувшуюся и заклинившую в торопливом снейповском заклинании дверь, как неподвижного Гарри ласково подняли заклинанием левитации и отправили в более уютный и скрытый уголок, в полуподвал на кучу холодного сена. Оттуда крадучись вышли Люпин и Тонкс.

– Я говорил, надо их остановить, – Люпин был сердит больше на себя, нежели на Тонкс или студентов.

– Иначе мы упустили бы Снейпа. Нам нужны доказательства. А пока их нет.

– Я вызову Кингсли. 

– Не стоит, Ремус, – голос Дамблдора заставил вздрогнуть орденцев. – Нас троих будет достаточно.

– Смотрите! – Тонкс одновременно оттолкнула Люпина и директора в тень и указала на приближающиеся фигуры.

– Я за подкреплением! – Люпин дернулся в сторону.

– Нет. Не нужно. – Дамблдор, похоже, не был удивлен появлением двух Малфоев, Люциуса и Нарциссы, крадучись пробиравшихся к дому.

– А как же… – Люпин готов был самолично уничтожить авадой Снейпа и его предполагаемых подельников на месте, не удосуживаясь доказательствами их вины.

– Так же, – резко отрезал директор. – Назад, обходим.

***

– Почему дверь открыта? – спросила Нарцисса, останавливая Люциуса у самого порога. Тот на мгновение задумался.

– Возможно, просто заколдована на нас, – пожал он плечами.

– А если нет?

– Значит, мы умрем, – мрачно ответил Люциус. – И это самая лучшая альтернатива тому, что с нами случится, если наш план не сработает.

– Альтернатива чему?

– Аврорам. Или... сама-знаешь-кому.

Нарциссу передернуло. Она ненавидела и имя Волдеморта, и любые его эвфемизмы. Она жаждала как можно скорее вообще забыть об этом то ли человеке, то ли магическом существе самого темного толка.

Она быстро огляделась, инстинктивно ища слежку, и Дамблдор порадовался, что Тонкс и Люпин вне зоны видимости.

Люциус вошел и неожиданно остановился.

– Что... – Нарцисса едва не ткнулась носом в его спину – так узок был коридор.

– Фу, это все твой блохастый кузен! – с облегчением и раздражением выдохнул Люциус. Снизу раздалось тихое короткое поскуливание: действительно, в ладонь лорда Малфоя ткнулся мокрый нос притаившегося пса-анимага.

– Сириус, ты совсем с ума сошел?! – зашипела Нарцисса. – Обернись немедленно!

Пес встряхнулся и вырос в волшебника.

– Снейп отправил вас встречать, я и встречаю. А в таком виде оно безопаснее, – пояснил он.

Люциус внимательно посмотрел на Блэка, но ничего не сказал.

– Встретил – так провожай, – сухо потребовала Нарцисса.

– Как прикажете, вашество, – насмешливо поклонился Сириус и двинулся вверх по узкой лестнице.

***

– Принесли? – Снейп без приветствия в упор посмотрел сначала на Нарциссу, а потом на Сириуса.

– Да, – ответила она за обоих и вынула из мантии бархатный мешочек. Такой же, повозившись, вытащил из кармана пиджака Блэк. Снейп цепко схватил оба.

– На нюх проверь, – ядовито усмехнулся Блэк, но под взглядом Нарциссы изобразил, что застегивает рот на замок.

Люциус приблизился ко множеству висящих на едва заметных хворостинах разноцветных переплетенных нитей. Натянутая конструкция подрагивала от малейшего движения воздуха. 

– Не трогай, – бросил Снейп, не оборачиваясь.

– У Ню... – Блэк кашлянул, покосившись на Нарциссу, – у Снейпа глаза на затылке выросли.

– Нет, – хладнокровно ответил тот, – просто я – маг, а не собака.

– У вас будет время выяснить, кто тут собака, – остановила перепалку Нарцисса.

Снейп кивнул, словно благодаря ее, и, широко шагнув, оказался у конструкции.

– У нас будет всего один шанс, – начал он, – если не выйдет, то я, скорее, сдамся лорду, чем аврорам. Блэки, вы в курсе, почему половина вашей семейной магии официально запрещена?

– Разумеется, – усмехнулся Сириус, – думаешь, почему я сбежал из этого семейства?

– Это все равно было бессмысленно, – заметил Снейп.

– Почему это?

– Потому что никто из вашего поколения, – Снейп неприятно ткнул пальцем сначала в Сириуса, а потом в Нарциссу, – просто не способен это, – он указал на конструкцию, – воспроизвести.

Сириус склонил голову на бок с самым дурацким видом.

– Давай проверим. Я сейчас это порву, а потом сошью заново.

– Нет! – вскрикнули в один голос Малфои и схватили Блэка за руки.

– Да что вы в самом деле шуток не понимаете? – Блэк стряхнул с себя родственников, и смирно убрал ладони за спину.

Снейп вздохнул, всем видом показывая высшую степень терпения.

– Нашей общей магии должно хватить. Вы альтернативное тело подготовили?

– Висит на волоске, – сообщил Люциус и нехорошо, опасно улыбнулся.

– Можем начинать, – холодно сказала Нарцисса. Она, кажется, была единственной, кто вызывал у Снейпа подобие одобрения.

– Кровь?

Нарцисса достала крошечную пробирку. Снейп внимательно посмотрел на темно-красную жидкость. 

– Мне не хочется знать, как ты ее раздобыла, – проворчал он.

– Нам с Люциусом тоже, – встрял снова Блэк и заслужил усмешку сестры, полную превосходства.

– Что ж...

Капля крови упала на нити, растеклась под заклинанием и пропитала каждую до последней ворсинки. Из одного бархатного мешочка в центр выпал и завис каменный резной шар.

– Ерунда полнейшая, – проворчал Снейп, прикоснувшись к нему волшебной палочкой, кончик которой тут же подхватил и потянул из шара темно-зеленую густую нитку.

– Другого не было, – оправдался Сириус. – Что осталось в доме.

– А у тебя что там, Нарцисса?

На руку Снейпа упало нечто переливающееся и хрупкое, но рассмотреть его никто толком не успел. Кровь, пропитавшая нити, собралась в одном углу плотным сгустком.

– Северус, так и должно быть? – напряженно спросила Нарцисса.

– Разумеется, – материализуясь, прошипел ей в ответ Волдеморт.

Следом за ним из воздуха возникло несколько упивающихся смертью.

«Не успели. А как старались. Нарси даже этого отщепенца в семью вернула...» – уныло подумал Снейп и заметил, что вторая дверь в комнате открывается, обрушивает часть баррикады и пропускает Тонкс и Люпина. Дамблдор за их спиной постарался для начала поставить хоть некое подобие щита для себя и орденцев, но не успел. Пролетело несколько заклинаний, и прямо по середине комнаты с двоих школьников сорвало мантию-невидимку.

Волдеморт рефлекторно бросил аваду, Гермиона дернулась, зацепилась цепочкой за нитяную конструкцию, Рон свалился в угол, Тонкс рванула вместе с Ремусом на Лорда, Снейп отбросил в сторону нападающего поблескивающий артефакт, а Люциуса и Сириуса откинуло на стол, с которого полетела стопка старых книг.


	3. Часть третья, в которой Снейп ориентируется на местности

Первое, что ощутил Снейп, – это необычайная мягкость постели. Не открывая глаз, он привычно приподнял одну бровь и провел рукой по одеялу. Возле кровати послышались осторожные шаги, и почтительный голос произнес:

– Монсеньор, вы слышите меня? Как вы себя чувствуете?

В ответ на чрезмерную заботу Снейп захотел в подробностях описать свое самочувствие, однако попытка сосредоточиться на ощущениях своего тела привела к обнаружению боли в районе поясницы. «Простыл, что ли? Точно бросили в сырости полудохлого после десятка режущих,» – кисло подумал он.

– Монсеньор, – не унимался голос, – вы меня слышите? – И куда-то в сторону: – Совсем плохо. Очень и очень плохо. Так и доложите королю: его преосвященство слег минимум на неделю.

«Дайте его мне на полчаса, и завтра преосвященный будет на ногах!» – подумал зельевар, прикидывая, от чего же мог слечь человек, о самочувствии которого докладывают королю. И, кстати, какому королю? Английскому? А его Преосвященство – это…

Снейп резко открыл глаза и сел. В пояснице резко стрельнуло, и профессор со стоном откинулся на подушки. Солнечный свет, который бы должен был слепить его глаза, оказался скрыт широким пологом кровати. «Неужто в Мунго разорились? Или Дамблдор обокрал Поттера и отмыл деньги через отделение Помфри?»

Вокруг прыгал и суетился очкастый тип в старомодном костюме. «Доктор, что ли?» Рядом, изображая подобострастие, стояло несколько слуг. 

Снейп снова закрыл глаза. «Если бы все сработало, как надо, то сейчас в таком когнитивном диссонансе пребывал Волдеморт, а не я, – размышлял он, – если бы все сработало, как планировалось, но на мне, я был бы сейчас мертв. Если бы ничего не сработало, но произошла стычка, то я бы был мертв. Скорее всего последнее. А раз я мертв, то кто все эти люди – ангелы или бесы? А если сработало не так, как планировалось, но на мне, то что сейчас происходит? Где я? И – самое главное – кто я?»

Он снова открыл глаза и с совершенно безумным видом, на какой был способен, вопросил у врача:

– Где я? Кто я?

В конце концов, раз здесь врач, то в бреде больного не будет ничего странного.

Врач ошарашенно посмотрел на него, но все же ответил:

– Вы, монсеньор, по-прежнему в своем дворце.

– Кто я? – нетерпеливо повторил Снейп. «Магглы, похоже, а то бы разом вычислили «безумие».

– Вы – кардинал Ришелье, первый министр Франции…

Врач бормотал что-то еще, но Снейп уже откинулся на подушки. Еще раз обернулся он только с одним вопросом:

– А город какой?

– Париж, – у врача был вид, будто он уже похоронил монсеньора.

– А год?

– Одна тысяча шестьсот двадцать шестой от Рождества Христова.

– Прекрасно. А теперь подите вон, я хочу спать.

Врач отпрянул и спешно погнал прочь слуг.

– Идите, идите…

– Я останусь, – проговорил чей-то мужской голос.

– Но, господин граф, я бы вам не советовал… Я сейчас сбегаю в Лувр, а через пару часов вернусь и принесу лекарство, от которого Его Преосвященству сразу станет легче и…

– Ну я пока посижу с ним, понаблюдаю.

– Нет! Даже не думайте! Прочь, прочь!

– Но…

– Я вам как врач говорю!

«Какой приставучий граф. Я вроде бы всем велел идти вон, что за наглость, – подумал Снейп, кутаясь в одеяло. – Интересно, что там за лекарство в том Лувре…»

***

Снейп проснулся, посвежев головой, но по-прежнему слабый телом.

«Надо было уточнить у этих Блэков, имеет ли заклинание обратное действие или хотя бы срок, как оборотное зелье. А то так и застряну… больным преосвященным. А там ведь...» – додумывать, что осталось «там» было сложно, больно и некогда.

Врач еще не возвращался, слуг не было ни одного, и даже пресловутый граф пропал из виду. Снейп сел на кровати. В пояснице по-прежнему стреляло, голова норовила разболеться, но в целом двигаться было можно.

«Интересно, а каково сейчас больному Ришелье под круциатусом или веритасерумом… Под последним он мно-о-огое поведает, да все не то...»

Снейп спустил на пол, устланный ковром, босые ноги. Задумчиво осмотрелся. Покои преосвященного были внушительны: просторны, заставлены тяжелой мебелью и убраны дорогими тканями. Снейп медленно обошел новое место обитания, цепляясь за любую мелочь, по которой можно было получше узнать хозяина: вот стол, который далек от рабочего, но все же завален документами и картами; вот книги – все больше история; вот стакан и полупустой графин…

Со стороны двери послышался какой-то шорох. Снейп вскинул голову, по привычке нащупывая волшебную палочку, но ее не было. Его взгляд упал на закрепленный на стене кинжал – что ж, на первый случай сойдет и он.

Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в нее с громким отчаянным воплем вбежал здоровенный черный кот. 

«Привет, профессор».

Следом в дверь просунулся нос мальчика-пажа. Заметив Снейпа – точнее, монсеньора – мальчик ойкнул, целиком просочился в дверь и склонился.

– В чем дело? Зачем ты пришел? – Снейп только сейчас заметил, что его язык произносит непривычные звуки и слова: да, его новое тело говорило в совершенстве по-французски, и оставалось надеяться, что новая душа не привнесла в эту речь британский акцент.

– Да я… да… это… Простите, монсеньор, Люцифер, кажется, беспокоился о вас, носился, как сумасшедший, и я решил принести его сюда… Простите, если я ошибся и…

Пока паж бормотал объяснения и извинения, Снейп подхватил на руки кота, который тут же попытался выкрутиться, но затем притих и только шумно заворчал.

– Ты читать-писать умеешь? – перебил Снейп пажа.

– Умею, конечно, – возмутился тот.

– Тогда садись, пиши.

Паж охотно устроился за столом и взялся за перо.

– Принесешь мне… – Снейп, поглаживая загривок Люцифера, попытался определиться с ощущениями в теле и быстро надиктовал пажу список лекарственных трав. Раз уж он теперь маггл, то придется вспоминать то, что магглы все же могут использовать вопреки своей бездарности. Заклинание без палочки не произнесешь, а вот зелье сварить, пусть и не такое действенное, – всегда пожалуйста.

– Передать это вашему доктору? – уточнил паж.

– Нет, принесешь лично мне, отдашь в руки после того, как уйдет доктор.

– Слушаюсь, монсеньор.

Паж вышел, а кот, которого Снейп подумывал приложить к пояснице, стал вырываться, истерично мяукая.

– Да иди уже, сволочь пушистая, фу!

Снейп стряхнул с рук Люцифера и едва не рухнул от неожиданности: кот, очутившись на полу, увеличился в размерах, его лапы преобразовались в человеческие руки и ноги, хвост пропал, а непрекращающееся мяуканье перешло в изощренные ругательства, из которых Снейп идентифицировал едва половину, но по контексту понимал: кот-анимаг сегодня тоже проснулся не тем, кем был вчера.

Хорошенько встряхнувшись, очеловечевшийся кот обернул свою упитанную, но обаятельную морду к кардиналу-зельевару.

– Ну что, Нюниус, я даже не буду прятаться от тебя! Хотя мог бы, мог бы еще до-о-о-олго сидеть в звериной форме и насмехаться над попытками маггла-зельевара излечить… что там у тебя? Чем больно твое новое тельце? Мое вот, как видишь, вполне здорово, обладает магией и я все еще анимаг! Хотя и кот.

– Блохастая скотина! – Снейп не удержался, схватил со стола пресс-папье и запустил в «животное».

Сириус увернулся.

– Все-все, стоп! Я постараюсь молчать!

– Это ваши, семейные, делишки! – Снейпу под руку попалась и тут же отправилась следом за пресс-папье ваза. – Это вы удумали! – и еще одна ваза. – Извести Волдеморта своими жалкими силишками! – стол опустел, и Снейп, пошарив в пустоте, без сил опустился на стул.

– У-у-у-у… Севви, это твое тело такое психованное или тебе персонально крышечку сорвало?

– Понятия не имею. И, раз ты маг, то на тебя падает вся ответственность за наше спасение.

– Чего это?!

– Ну извини, я же не пойду в кардинальской мантии к ведьмам-француженкам! В лучшем случае – проклянут.

– А в худшем?

– А в худшем – засмеют. И не Снейпа, а первого министра Ришелье.

– А… – Сириус осмотрел нового Снейпа, пытаясь осознать, что теперь это – первый министр.

– Ладно, давай назад… окотей.

– Зачем это?

– Блэк, прекращай валять дурака! Мы – во Франции, да еще и в прошлом. Если кто-то увидит, как ты туда-сюда превращаешься, тебя попросту сожгут на костре!

– Никогда не пробовал! Прабабка рассказывала, что это очень приятная, почти лечебная процедура!

– Если при тебе твоя сила и волшебная палочка. Ты ведь, в отличие от талантливых магов, не владеешь беспалочковой магией.

– Ну и что! Обернусь котом – или человеком – и сбегу!

– Куда сбежишь?

– Ну… обратно сюда! Кстати, кормят твоих котов прекрасно! Спасибо тебе за это! Такая шикарная уточка была на завтрак!

– Если ты обернешься при мне, то сожгут нас обоих. И с кормежкой будет покончено.

– Мда. Печальная перспектива.

– Кого из наших ты видел, пока шастал по дворцу? – перебил его Снейп, у которого уже порядком раскалывалась голова.

– А кто-то из наших тоже… того?

– Вероятнее всего.

– Но… Мы же хотели только одного Волдеморта переселить в бомжа и…

– Мало ли, чего мы хотели! Не рассчитали силу…

– А, а ты же все говорил, наше поколение то, наше поколение се…

– Я не уверен, что это сделали вы, а не Волдеморт.

– Он не Блэк.

– Но силы у него больше.

– Допустим. Но почему Франция?

– Если ты сможешь рассказать мне историю тех артефактов, которые вы притащили с Нарциссой, то я, быть может, смогу это объяснить.

– Шар был из Китая, привез троюродный дядька нашей общей прабабки, а...м… кажется, это называется, подвески – досталось в наследство от другой прабабки, но я понятия не имею, откуда она была.

– Вестимо, из Франции, – кисло заключил Снейп.

– А время? Почему ты решил, что мы в прошлом?

– Это тело, знаешь ли, глухотой не страдает. И глаза еще тоже на месте! А почему так вышло… Не знаю, Блохастый. Пока не знаю.


	4. Часть четвертая, в которой Гермиона Грейнджер пытается осознать новую реальность

Гермиона Грейнджер очнулась.

«Это была плохая идея,» – самое точное, что она могла подумать о вчерашней вылазке. Гарри, в которого попало заклинание Снейпа, остался лежать под кустом сирени. Рон… Она не знала, что случилось с Роном. Она вообще вырубилась после той яркой вспышки. А еще она так и не узнала, что замышляли Малфои, Снейп и Блэк. Только странность собравшейся компании заставила ее сидеть, затаившись под мантией невидимкой, и удерживать Рона. Появившийся из ниоткуда Волдеморт, похоже, смешал карты абсолютно всем, включая и подошедшего в последний момент Дамблдора – его Гермиона заметила краем глаза, уже теряя сознание.

«Надо собрать все свое мужество и оглядеться,» – сказала она себе. Тяжело, со стоном вздохнув, Гермиона провела рукой по лицу, чтобы придать себе бодрости. И замерла, вытаращив глаза. «Что за…». Она даже вспомнила все те слова, которые слышала порой от невоспитанных мальчишек-магглов, но дела это не исправило: на своем лице Гермиона нащупала сухие, колючие усы. Топорщащиеся усищи.

Она отняла руку от лица и потеряно огляделась в поисках кого-то или чего-то, что могло бы прояснить происходящее. На стене Гермиона заметила зеркало и метнулась к нему. Оттуда на нее вытаращился черноволосый усатый парень лет двадцати с копейками, с взлохмаченной гривой непослушных волос и мешками под глазами.

– Ну офигенно, – выдохнула она, в растерянности плюхнулась на стул и с воплем подскочила: уселась она на незамеченную до сего момента длиннющую шпагу, болтающуюся на перевязи с левого бока.

«Ладно, мисс Грейнджер, давайте сосредоточимся и подумаем, что же произошло,» – она развернула шпагу так, чтобы не мешала, и с видом философа уселась на стуле.

– Это наказание? – в отчаянии выкрикнула она в потолок и добавила тише: – За нарушение школьных правил. 

– Или это проклятие?! Волдеморт! Волдеморт, выходи! Это твоих рук дело? Или... или... Малфой?! Блэк! Или... профессор Снейп?.. Профессор... Дамблдор?..

Самые вероятные виновники кончились, и Гермиона, всхлипнув, опустила голову. Никто не появился, ничто не произошло.

– Ну и что теперь?! – она вскинулась. – Всю жизнь я теперь обречена сидеть тут усатым оболтусом с... с... – она презрительно приподняла тяжеленную шпагу, – с этим орудием?!

Гермиона фыркнула и вскочила. Единственный выход из комнаты закрывала светлая портьера с бахромой. Гермиона, дабы не удариться вновь в отчаяние или размышления, быстрым движением отдернула ее и высунулась. Ее встретил пустой длинный коридор.

– Эй, есть тут кто?!

Никто не ответил. Гермиона попробовала шпагу: та легко выходила из ножен и, судя по той непринужденности, с какой она ее выхватила, новое тело было привычно к схваткам.

Гермиона вышла, держа руку на эфесе.

«Скорее всего, в меня попало какое-то заклинание. Они там что-то говорили про новое тело... или запасное... альтернативное... Видимо, это оно и есть, только предназначено не мне. А почему оно... м-м-м... висит на волоске?» – и Гермиона еще крепче схватилась за эфес.

Коридор был вычурно и по-старинному красив. На выбеленных стенах висели гобелены и портреты, стояли на постаментах вазы, окна занавешивали пыльные занавеси, пахло кисло и отвратительно. Гермиона с ученическим интересом рассматривала обстановку и сама не заметила, как выбралась в людное место. Мимо пробежала служанка, вторая, прошла какая-то пара в старинных пышных одеждах, на которую Гермиона уставилась с открытым ртом и не заметила, как сзади к ней подкрались.

– Д'Артаньян! Вот вы где! Ну как дела? Успели?

И на ее плечо опустилась чья-то тяжеленная рука, под которой Гермиона аж присела. «Дар-чего?! Где я слышала это имя?».

– Д-д-да, все успел, – заверила она радостно улыбающегося здоровяка. – А...

– Ну и молодец! – и здоровяк от души стиснул ее в объятиях. Гермиона только пискнула. – А что это вы такой потерянный? Что, никто не поблагодарил?! Ай-я-яй! Я видел вашу галантерейщицу, что-то она такая озабоченная ходит. Да и Атос с Арамисом какие-то странные. Что вообще происходит?!

«Магическая война происходит,» – подумала Гермиона, а вслух спросила:

– А где... м-м-м... Атос и Арамис? – почему-то ей именно их «странность» показалась подозрительной.

– Да в парке остались. Но какая разница, давайте я лучше отведу вас к вашей галантерейщице! А с нами вы еще сто раз успеете пообщаться!

И здоровяк, болтая какую-то ерунду, поволок Гермиону прочь.

***

_ За полчаса до этого. _

Гвардейцам уже бессмысленно было драться. Главный виновник происходящего – д’Артаньян – все-таки проскочил мимо них, а задерживать Атоса, Портоса и Арамиса было незачем. Вернее, эти трое задерживали гвардейцев.

Но в какой-то момент двое из них неожиданно стали сдавать позиции: Атос перестроился, подобрался, и его выпады стали больше напоминать ученические, чем боевые, а Арамис ударил одного гвардейца в зубы эфесом и двинулся в рукопашную. Впрочем, весьма умелую рукопашную, что серьезно деморализовало противников, и минут через пять троица мушкетеров осталась одна на поле боя.

– Ха, как мы их! Видали?! Да когда бы еще мы их…

Это говорил Портос, а Арамис с Атосом только растерянно стояли и оглядывались.

«Вот это да, – размышлял Люциус, – в жизни б не догадался, что мне пригодится фехтование. А ведь когда-то оно мне даже нравилось… Жаль, палочка эффективнее. Но… где же она?!»

«Чертовы упиванцы, что они устроили?! – зло думала Тонкс. – Никогда такого не встречала! Куда меня забросило?! Кто это устроил?! Неужели Волдеморт наконец проявил фантазию?! Или это дело рук чокнутой компашки моих чистокровных родственничков?! Ладно, Малфои, ладно, Снейп, но Блэк?! Твари! – Она поискала палочку – не нашла, зажмурилась, попробовала хотя бы сменить цвет волос и огляделась – отсутствие реакции на ее внешний вид совершенно расстроило Тонкс. – Да я еще и маггла теперь. И, кажется, парень… Чего ты сказал?!?!?!»

– Да, Арамис, в рукопашную вам не стоит – слабо вышло. Зато неожиданно!

Тонкс скрипнула зубами, быстро подошла к крупному болтливому парню, поднялась на цыпочки (он все же был выше ее нового тела на голову) и с размаху ударила его лбом в переносицу. Пока тот что-то обиженно орал, Тонкс довольно хмыкнула:

– Только попробуй сказать, что в рукопашную я – и слабо! Да я аврор! И ты еще не видел, как я работаю в маггловских районах! Эй!!!

Сзади ее за воротник оттащил второй «напарник».

– Нимфадора, не скажу, что уверен в своей правоте, но, сдается мне, тут нам стоит хотя бы на время забыть о том, кем мы были  _ там. _

Тонкс попыталась выкрутиться и чуть не упала: ее попросту отпустили.

– А ты… ты…

– Что? Не узнали, аврор? Или вы только кулаками махать умеете, а детективная смекалка не по вашей части?

«Снейп? Люциус? Фехтует, выглядит как чертов аристократ даже в пыльном рванье…»

– Знаете, лорд Малфой, – она посерьезнела и попыталась сделать мало-мальски высокомерный вид, под стать «родственнику», – я, в отличие от вас, прекрасно вижу, кому можно показать свою суть, а кому – нет, – она нащупала на поясе кинжал и быстрым движением приставила его к горлу Люциуса. – Признавайтесь, что вы там натворили?! Что это за проклятие?

– Эй, Арамис, хватит! – теперь за ворот ее оттаскивал первый. – Сначала меня, потом Атоса! Да вы распалились что-то! Все, мы уже поняли, деретесь вы лучше многих, лучше меня в чем-то! Но хватит! Хва-тит!

– Да ты кто вообще такой, чтобы меня учить?! – Тонкс смешно дернулась в его крепкой хватке. Теряя лицо, она рассчитывала побольше узнать о новом знакомом.

– Друг я ваш, Портос, – «Сработало! Какой же ты простак!», – И давайте уже, расслабьтесь, ну!

Тонкс еще немного пофыркала, когда ее опустили на землю. «Атос, Портос, Арамис. Где я слышала эти имена? Ах да, что-то было… книга… или фильм… А тогда должен быть еще один. Где он?.. Как там его… Д’Артаньян!».

Пока Портос что-то говорил, Люциус задумчиво ощупывал сам себя. Тонкс сначала не поняла, что он делает, а потом подошла ближе и тихо сказала:

– Палочки нет, не ищите. Мы магглы.

Люциус посмотрел на нее взглядом убийцы и перестал хлопать себя по бокам.

– Слушайте, м-м-м, Портос... А вы не хотите узнать, как там наш друг д'Артаньян?

– Как-как, должен был успеть!

– А вдруг нет?! – округлила глаза Тонкс. – Сходите проверьте, мы тут подстрахуем. И тащите его к нам потом!

Портос послушно отправился проверять, успел ли д'Артаньян, а Тонкс обернулась к Люциусу.

– Ну что? Рассказывайте, мистер Малфой, что вы там натворили?

Люциус поколебался. Внезапное перемещение, тело маггла и эта уставившаяся на него пацанячья физиономия, под которой скрывалась Нимфадора Тонкс, незнание о судьбе остальных участников заговора – все вместе заставило его принять решение.

– Ничего, – мрачно сказал Люциус. – Мы только начали ритуал, как появился лорд, потом вы, кажется, еще Дамблдор… И эти дети.

Тонкс нахмурилась.

– А что планировалось? Я знаю, в нашей семейке полно темных тайн…

– Это одна из них, – подтвердил Люциус. – Но вам она должна быть лучше известна, чем мне, вы же из Блэков.

Тонкс отмахнулась.

– Что там делал Сириус?

– Они с Нарциссой собирали по крупицам этот ритуал. Вы должны быть в курсе: такого рода информация среди Блэков передается по наследству, а если отпрысков несколько – по частям, каждому, чтобы в нужный момент семья собралась для великого дела.

– Хм. Но тогда часть информации должна быть и у меня.

– Вот этого я не знаю. Ваша мать… ну вы понимаете.

– Что? Считаете, у нее выбили кусок знаний, а затем подтерли память?

– Блэки на все способны. Сам в ужасе от того, на ком женился.

– Ой, бросьте. В чем суть ритуала?

– В том, чтобы душу Темного лорда переместить в умирающее тело. Переселение приведет к стрессу, удару или инфаркту – умирающий умрет, а с ним и лорд.

– А тот, кто останется в теле лорда?

– Какой-то маггл. Мы думали, что само тело его не примет – оно же целиком магическое. В крайнем случае, никогда не поздно произнести запретное заклинание.

– И раз мы оказались в чужих телах, а не лорд, значит, ритуал все же сработал.

– Но не так, как мы думали.

– Стойте, – до Тонкс, наконец, дошло. – Вы что, хотели убить Волдеморта?!

– А вы предлагаете, ждать, пока это сделает ваш Поттер?

– Ну знаете ли, он на многое способен!

– Способен и сделает – разные вещи, мисс Тонкс.

– Кстати, на некоторое время нам придется перестроиться и называть друг друга здешними именами.

– Вы их запомнили?

– Кажется, да.

***

Портос толкнул Гермиону-д’Артаньяна к миловидной молодой женщине, обеспокоенный вид которой не внушал доверия, и ушел, намекнув, чтобы тот не задерживался.

– Здрасте, – осторожно ляпнула Гермиона. «Я что, должна ее поцеловать и все такое?! Или вдруг она моя сестра и меня неправильно поймут?! А если бы на меня так кинулся Гарри или Рон?! Боже мой!».

– Вы – д’Артаньян? – быстро спросила женщина.

– Вы что, не узнаете меня? – как можно нахальнее усмехнулась Гермиона, но улыбка ее погасла, когда женщина приблизилась.

– Отчего же, я узнаю вас. Возможно, даже в любом обличье, – она сначала крепко поцеловала «д’Артаньяна», затем поволокла его в какой-то будуар. Гермиона попыталась сопротивляться, но безуспешно.

Женщина толкнула ее на кушетку, а сама уселась верхом и наклонилась. Она приставила к ее лбу волшебную палочку, коротко пробормотала «Легилименс!» и долго и упорно смотрела в глаза Гермионы, а затем резко отстранилась.

– Ох, мисс Грейнджер, простите!

И она едва ли не слетела с Гермионы.

– Вы кто?! – Гермиона попыталась вытащить шпагу, но безуспешно.

– Люпин, Ремус Люпин. Можете задать мне любой вопрос для проверки.

Гермиона откинулась на спинку с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

– Что происходит?! Вы вообще что-нибудь понимаете?!

– М-да. Это не проверочный вопрос.

– Это вопрос по существу. Что случилось?! Что произошло  _ там _ ?

– Понятия не имею и знаю не больше вас, но у меня есть плохие новости. И сейчас они важнее того, что произошло там.

Гермиона села.

– Вы оказались в теле этого вот… д’Артаньяна. Я – в теле Констанции Бонасье. Кажется, я здесь что-то вроде горничной, однако очень важной горничной. Я оказался знаете где?

– Где?

– В покоях королевы. У самой королевы. И делал что-то важное – не знаю, правда, что именно – в любом случае, я в числе нескольких близких слуг ее величества.

– И? Чем же это плохая новость? – не поняла Гермиона.

– Позвольте, начну с хорошей. Судя по всему, ваше новое тело – маггловское. Я прав?

– В целом, да, – Гермиона не сумела скрыть недовольство.

Люпин хитро прищурился, что в новом женском теле выглядело мило и привлекательно. На секунду Гермиона ощутила зависть.

– А мое – тело ведьмы, – сказал он, и не самой слабой. Знаете, что я сейчас с вами провернул?

Гермиона покачала головой. Что-то вертелось в памяти, но, нервничая, вспоминать было трудно.

– Это называется «легилеменция». Я прочел ваши мысли, мисс Грейнджер, и понял, кто вы.

– Это было… ну в чем-то похуже, чем если бы вы меня изнасиловали.

– Смелое и спорное утверждение. Но я не к тому. Вы должны знать, что легилеменция – довольно редкое умение, требующее значительных способностей и навыков.

– Поэтому вы решили, что ваше тело – тело сильной ведьмы? – догадалась Гермиона.

– Да. А еще я выяснил, что на дворе – тысяча шестьсот двадцать шестой год, а это значит, что никто не будет держать при себе сильную ведьму просто так.

– Ах вот оно что…

– Так что мое тело – очень непростое, но тут бы я хотел выяснить, кто знает об этой особенности. Хорошо, если только королева.

– Почему?

– Потому что королева – маггл, а сейчас она ничего не помнит.

– Кто в ней?! – Гермиона едва не подпрыгнула на месте, но заметив мрачный взгляд Люпина, сникла. – Я не буду гадать, говорите!

– Волдеморт.

– А как вы узнали?! – ахнула Гермиона. – И… вы уверены?

– А кто еще будет сначала метаться, как безумец, а затем с допросом прижмет первую попавшуюся служанку?

– Вас?

– Нет. Но я был впечатлен и видом со стороны. – Люпин одним выражением лица показал, как его впечатлил допрос, проводимый самим темным лордом. Гермиона с интересом наблюдала за его мимикой. «Интересно, я тоже так странно и непохоже на себя выгляжу?»

– И что он теперь знает? – спросила она.

– Что он – королева Франции, маггла и что все это случилось с ним в прошлом. А затем он слег.

– Куда слег?

– Болеть. Видимо, пытается сориентироваться в тишине и покое.

– Значит, надо его опередить!

– В чем?

– А к чему он будет стремиться?

– Полагаю, что вернуться. Или здесь реализовать то, что хотел сделать там. Точнее, сейчас – что хотел тогда.

Гермиона потрясла головой. Уж слишком сложно все было.

– Как думаете, – спросил Люпин, – всех присутствующих перенесло сюда?

– Я знаю только, что некие Атос и Арамис ведут себя странно, – пожала плечами Гермиона.

– Ваше тело их знает? Вы с ними уже виделись?

– Нет. Но я знаю, что они в парке.

– Попробуем проверить. Только вы не могли бы немного растрепать свои волосы и расстегнуть наряд?

– Зачем?

– Затем, что по мнению местных мы здесь с вами далеко не деловой беседой были заняты.

– А, – Гермиона покраснела и послушно привела свой вид в беспорядок.


	5. Часть пятая, в которой собрались озадаченные волшебники и магглы

Тонкс и Люциус без особой уверенности вошли в ратушу – именно так, как они выяснили, называлось здание, под которым они подрались с толпой красных мундиров.

– Да вот же он! – воскликнула Тонкс, оглядевшись.

Действительно, невдалеке стоял Портос в компании незнакомых мушкетеров и о чем-то рассказывал, активно жестикулируя. Люциус и Тонкс как по команде двинулись к нему и едва не насильно оттащили в сторону.

– Эй, вы что? С ума вы посходили, что ли, господа?! – если бы не природное добродушие Портоса, он бы их обоих пришиб одним движением.

– Где д'Артаньян? – без предисловий спросил Люциус.

– Понятия не имею, куда его увела его подружка! – честно ответил Портос.

– Какая еще подружка?! – взвилась Тонкс.

– Ну какая-какая, эта вот! – Портос растерянно ткнул за их спины. Тонкс и Люциус обернулись и столкнулись лицом к лицу с парочкой: взлохмаченный усатый парень и миловидная молодая женщина с ясными серыми глазами.

– Я сразу предупреждаю, господа, что у меня преимущество, – быстро проговорила женщина и показала из рукава кончик волшебной палочки.

Тонкс как завороженная уставилась на привычное орудие. Люциус инстинктивно потянулся к палочке, но та в один момент оказалась в руке хозяйки.

– Вы кто? – быстро спросила женщина.

– Как – кто? – вылез сверху, над головами Тонкс и Люциуса Портос. – Д'Артаньян, вы бы могли хотя бы из вежливости представить нас. Я – Портос, а это Атос и Арамис, ваши друзья…

Женщина совершенно не обратила внимания на эти слова и вопросительно уставилась на Тонкс и Люциуса.

– Перестань читать мои мысли, ведьма! – возмутилась Тонкс.

– Ты чувствуешь, как я это делаю? – оживилась та.

– Скорее, догадываюсь, – хитро прищурилась та. – Я бы тоже так поступил.

– Д’Артаньян, ваша Констанция – ведьма? – удивился Портос. 

– Нет, вам показалось! – пискнула Гермиона-д’Артаньян.

– Портос, слушайте, – обернулась к нему Тонкс, – вы бы сходили, ну не знаю…

– Прогулялись? – предложила Констанция.

– Ну подыскали бы место, где нам можно часика через три поужинать всем вместе, – Тонкс сама удивилась, как эта логичная и простая мысль пришла ей в голову.

Пока она уговаривала Портоса, отвлекшийся Люциус неожиданно склонился в изысканном поклоне, а затем обернулся снова к компании и заявил непререкаемым тоном:

– Господин Портос идет с нами.

– Зачем?! – зашипела на него Тонкс.

– Затем, что я хочу знать, отчего та дама смотрела на меня как на привидение, а после моего поклона убежала с безумным страхом в глазах. Мало ли, какие грехи есть за моим телом. Я не хочу лишних неприятностей, – пояснил Люциус.

– И вообщ будет странно, если Портос будет ходить в одиночку, без нас, – встряла Гермиона, – нас все тут знают как лучших друзей.

– Ну, раз лучших, то, разумеется, – хмыкнул Люциус и посмотрел на ведьму: – Где мы можем все вместе спокойно поговорить?

– Идемте, – немного растерянно ответил Люпин и повел их туда, где недавно выяснил личность Гермионы.

***

– Итак, – начал Люпин настолько неловко, что его перебил Люциус:

– Четверо из нас не те, кем выглядят. Вероятно, не все из четверых готовы признаться, кто они. Но и каждый может сдать как минимум одного…

– Предлагаю открыть общество анонимных волшебников, – съязвила Гермиона.

– Д’Артаньян, а ты волшебник? – поинтересовался Портос. 

Гермиона посмотрела на него честным взглядом и сказала:

– Я ведьма.

– Тогда я – зверь-оборотень, – хохотнул Портос.

Люпин так вытаращился на мушкетера, что Тонкс без промедления пересела к нему.

– Отлично, предлагаю закончить угадайку. Я уже нашла лорда Малфоя и Люпина. А ты… – она ткнула в Гермиону, за которую ответил Люпин:

– Это мисс Грейнджер. Господин Портос, вам будет сложно понять… Но необходимо, если вы еще хотите увидеть своих друзей.

– Разве я вас не вижу? – удивился Портос. – Атос…

– Я не Атос, меня зовут Люциус Малфой.

– Арамис…

– Друзья зовут меня Тонкс, – мило улыбнулась та, чья личина сейчас была симпатичным молодым мушкетером. На этих ее словах Люпин вздохнул с облегчением.

– Д’Артаньян, хоть ты!

– А я ведьма, – повторила Гермиона свое основное оправдание и отодвинулась подальше в угол.

– Ах, вот оно что. Господа, это игра? Или вы все сошли с ума? А вы, мадам? Вы-то кто?

– А я как раз-таки оборотень, – серьезно ответила «Констанция Бонасье» и, достав волшебную палочку, тихо прошептала «экспекто патронум». Мохнатый зверь выскочил и пронесся сквозь стену прочь.

Портос почесал затылок.

– Может, это я сошел с ума?

– Вполне возможно, – не стала спорить Тонкс.

– Тише! – вдруг шикнула на них Гермиона. Все притихли.

– Что там? – спросил громким шепотом Люциус.

Гермиона вместо ответа подскочила к двери и осторожно приоткрыла ее.

– Киса!

– Мрррряу! – заявил огромным черный кот.

– Это же кот кардинала! – с удивлением сказал Портос. – Интересно, что он тут делает? Его надо отнести хозяину, а то шуму будет.

– А вдруг это… – Люпин не договорил и просто направил на кота палочку. Короткое заклинание – и перед ними стоял упитанный и миловидный маг.

– Здрасте, – он даже не стал спорить с таким грубым рассекречиванием. – Рассказывайте, кому с кем повезло? С кем наш Нюниус может померяться регалиями, а я – метким попаданием в анимага?

– Сириус! – и Люпин повис на шее Сириуса.

– Точно повезло, – заулыбался тот, обнимая женское тело. – Или нет?

– Я – Ремус, – пояснило тело, и у Сириуса дернулся глаз.

– Странное везение, – кисло сообщил он. – А что с остальными? Дамблдора видели?

– Только Волдеморта.

– Кто?! – Сириус отодвинул друга и направил палочку на остальных.

– Не паникуйте, Блэк, я Люциус Малфой, – поднял руки один.

– А этот мушкетер в полуобморочном состоянии – господин Портос, он просто друг. Мой, его, то есть ее, и его, – указала Тонкс.

– Да, Рем, с телом повезло не только тебе, судя по всему.

– Это Тонкс, она же Арамис, а это д’Артаньян, она же Гермиона. Ну а это лорд Малфой, – указал Люпин. – А что со Снейпом?

– Ришелье, – коротко бросил Сириус. 

– Кто еще может быть из нашего времени? – спросила серьезно Гермиона. – Ведь в месте действия заклинания было больше людей! Был Гарри, был Рон, да Дамблдор, в конце концов!

– Господа, я все-таки не понимаю! – снова обиженно встрял Портос. – Что с вами происходит? Это заговор?

– Это проклятие, – ляпнула Гермиона.

– Попрошу! – запротестовал Сириус. – Всего лишь мощное заклинание!

– Бардак это, а не заговор, – проворчал Люциус. 

И внезапно настала тишина.

– Господа, – покачивая волшебной палочкой, извиняющимся тоном произнес Люпин, – я бы не хотел впредь затыкать вас таким грубым образом и даже сейчас прошу прощения. Господин Портос, вы можете не верить нам, вы можете даже сдать нас инквизиторам, – хуже нам не станет, – но спорить с фактами невозможно. Мы не те, кем выглядим. И это не наша вина.

Портос указал на свой рот.

– Спрашивайте, – Люпин заклинанием снял с него немоту.

– Но если все это правда, и вы превратились в моих друзей, – расстроенно произнес Портос, – то где тогда они сами?

– Вероятно, в наших телах, – пожал плечами Люциус.

– Именно в наших, – подтвердил Сириус. – И в некотором роде им повезло, – он печально огладил свое упитанное пузо.

– Ну, не всем, – неуверенно произнесла Гермиона. – Д'Артаньян точно будет недоволен.

– Да и Арамис, – кивнула Тонкс.

– А как мне найти ваши тела? – не отставал Портос.

– Вы можете только снять проклятие. Или разрушить заклинание, – сказал Сириус. – Или прожить триста лет. Или сколько там? Триста шестьдесят?

– Как его разрушить?

– Это нам и надо решить, – сказал Люпин.

– Для начала надо найти всех, кто попал сюда, – заметила Тонкс. 

– Я составлю список, – быстро проговорила Гермиона, – кроме нас, там были Рон, Дамблдор, миссис Малфой...

– Нарциссы тут нет, – перебил ее Люциус, – Это ее предмет стал основой заклинания, ее не могло затронуть.

– Мои кузины все такие хитрые, – скривился Сириус.

– А Дамблдор успел поставить щит, – добавил Люпин, – и если он сработал, то вашим друзьям повезло: Дамблдор им поможет.

Люциус добавил:

– Может быть.

– Значит, где-то здесь может быть еще и Рон, – сказала Гермиона.

– Если он здесь, мы его найдем, – успокоила ее Тонкс.

– Или нет, – возразил Люциус, – вдруг он оказался в теле того маггла в красно-черной одежде, которого я заколол?

– Люциус, прекрати, – осадил его Люпин.

– А что будет с тем гвардейцем, если он попал в вашего Рона? – озаботился Портос. – Ну я спрашиваю на тот случай, если кто-то из вас тоже тут умрет, а мои друзья останутся там.

– Там и останутся. Вероятно, – сказал Сириус.

– Значит, мы можем убить королеву, – неожиданно воспрял духом Люциус.

– Господа, вы что, захотели воевать с испанцами? – возмутился Портос. – Конечно, мы и без того на грани войны, но если вы убьете королеву Анну, ее брат здесь все сотрет в порошок, и немедля!

– Напомните, зачем нам убивать королеву? – невинно полюбопытствовал Сириус.

– Она – Волдеморт, – просветил его Люпин.

– Да что ж вы тогда молчите! Королева у нас Волдеморт, но у нас же и первый министр – Снейп!

– Видимо, следующее место сбора – министерство? – спросила Тонкс.

– Дворец кардинала, – сказал Портос.


	6. Часть шестая, в которой Сириус Блэк защищает Северуса Снейпа

Снейп, будучи совершенно чуждым религии, приспособил молельню Ришелье под скромную лабораторию. Он как раз доваривал зелье от резей в желудке, когда в тихую и безлюдную, смежную с молельней спальню прокрался граф де Рошфор.

Граф огляделся. Заглянул за полог кровати, осмотрел все углы – кардинала нигде не было. И в этот момент нос графа уловил странно знакомый запах. Принюхиваясь, Рошфор приблизился к полускрытой в стене двери и бесшумно отворил ее.

В середине молельни стоял стол, на нем дымился котелок, а рядом помешивал варево кардинал Ришелье.

Рошфор думал недолго. В два шага он подошел к кардиналу и приставил к его затылку волшебную палочку.

– Где Ришелье? – коротко спросил он. – Что ты сделал с кардиналом?

– Я лично – ровным счетом ничего, – ответил Снейп, подняв руки. – Это все Блэки. А идея – Малфоя.

– И где кардинал? Кто такие Блэки и Малфои? Англичане?

– Англичане. Кардинал в Англии. Точнее, в Шотландии, в Хогвартсе, в одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом году.

– В Хогвартсе?! Что он делает в магической школе? Вы что, выкрали его для опытов? Никого помельче не нашли?!

– Я понятия не имею, что он делает в школе. Но он точно там. И в одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом году.

– Каком еще году…

Рошфор не договорил. Сверху раздался дикий кошачий вопль, и Сириус-Люцифер метко спикировал на загривок графа. Кошачьи зубы яростно впились в шею, но они были явно слабее песьих челюстей, к которым привык Блэк: Рошфор с усилием, но сбросил его с себя.

– Вы купили Жака! – возопил он и швырнул заклинанием в противника. Заклинание отразил возникший как из воздуха щит, и Рошфор обнаружил, что уже сражается не только с быстро оборотившимся котом, но и с еще одной ведьмой, в которой с удивлением узнал Констанцию Бонасье.

– Не подходите! – закричал то ли Жак, то ли Люцифер, то ли Блэк, метко пуская в Рошфора режущее проклятие.

– Выбейте у него палочку! – воскликнул кто-то в стороне.

Рошфор приготовился к экспеллиармусу, но неожиданно его обняли, приподняли над землей и, пользуясь его растерянностью, и в самом деле вырвали из рук палочку.

– Нет!!! – закричал снова кто-то в стороне. – Не ломай!!!

– Не ломать? – удивленно спросил Портос и аккуратно поставил Рошфора на землю. – Предупредили бы.

В его руке были зажаты обломки волшебной палочки Рошфора.

Снейп, обнимая спасенный в этой суматохе котелок, тоскливо смотрел на завалившуюся в гости компанию старых знакомцев.

***

– А нормально, нормально предупредить и сказать вы не пробовали?! – истерически завывал Рошфор.

– Ну, новую купите, чего вы так переживаете, – успокаивала его Тонкс.

– Нельзя! Нельзя мне новую! Я вообще не могу появляться среди магов, понимаете?! Да если всплывет, что Ришелье и королевская семья получает поддержку от магической Франции, церковь просто сожжет тут всех без разбору! А если мы не поддержим Францию, то придут испанцы! Испанцы! Католики! Понимаете?! Вас, кошатина вы тупая и беспардонная, первого сожгут на костре, – ткнул он в Сириуса.

– А я-то при чем?! Это вы моему хозяину стали угрожать, а я в кошачьем обличии, у меня – инстинкт!

– Блохастый, кошки никогда не защищают хозяев, это прерогатива собак, – вздохнул Снейп.

– Вот видишь, Нюниус, как тебе повезло, что у меня не те инстинкты сработали.

Рошфор взвыл.

– Склейте, – посоветовала Гермиона, – мой друг так делал, – и она грустно вздохнула.

Рошфор зло посмотрел на нее.

– Я не д'Артаньян, – на всякий случай напомнила она, – и вообще – девушка.

Рошфор уткнул лицо в ладони.

– Жаль, у вас еще не распространен шоколад, – сказал Люпин, – но, Северус, ты мог бы и поделиться запасами.

– Какими запасами?

Люпин молча вытащил из низкого шкафчика бутылку вина.

– У кардинала молельня обустроена на все случаи жизни, – заметил он. – Присаживайтесь, господа, разговор будет долгим.


	7. Часть седьмая, в которой жизнь не остановилась, а процесс идет

Королева была насторожена и задумчива – так, по крайней мере, казалось со стороны, и именно это видел Люпин, неумело, исключительно на привычках своего тела и кое-каких собственных соображениях, перекладывая белье Ее Величества.

– Он что-то задумал, – докладывал Люпин вечерами на общем сборе.

Обязанности кардинала Ришелье никуда не делись. Снейп сначала отфыркивался, но после был вынужден едва ли не поселить у себя в покоях «д’Артаньяна» и «Атоса»: первая, Гермиона, была более-менее знакома с европейской историей, второй, Люциус, лучше зельевара разбирался в политике.

– Да что тут думать, им просто нужен этот кусок земли. Либо отдавай, либо посылай войска, – советовал он. – Ну или посылай дипломатов, но, судя по последним переговорам, это бесполезно.

– Подождите, какие войска, – спорила Гермиона, – война с Испанией будет позже, я точно вам говорю. Нельзя сейчас войска, у нас же еще Ла Рошель не взята!

Кот Люцифер задумчиво смотрел на них с карниза штор и вспоминал, что испанцы-то делают вкуснейший хамон!

Тонкс же под личиной Арамиса и руководством то Рошфора, то Констанции-Люпина пыталась выйти на настоящих магов, а не тех, что обносили карманы в подворотнях под предлогом «дай погадаю». Портос не отставал от них и прикрывал тылы.

***

Людовик Тринадцатый Справедливый нетерпеливо постукивал охотничьей плеткой по ноге. Снейп уже усвоил, что взгляд прежнего хозяина тела был не менее тяжел, чем его собственный, поэтому спокойно позволял себе хотя бы смотреть на короля как на Лонгботтома.

– Вы подсунули мне это разрешение, – недовольно вещал король.

«Когда ты уже начнешь читать документы?»

– И теперь здесь опять начнутся интриги и хаос.

«Они уже давно тут».

– Но, разумеется, я понимаю вашу цель.

«Догадливый какой. А вдруг и правда понимает?»

– Вы хотите сделать приятное королеве.

«Знал бы Волдеморт, что ему по мнению короля приятно...»

– Возможно, мне уже стоит начать ревновать, а, кардинал? – Людовик засмеялся собственной шутке, а Снейп мысленно представил, как выглядел бы любовный треугольник, будь двое из них в своей собственной шкуре, и закашлялся. Королю, похоже, понравилась такая реакция, и он продолжил весьма спокойно: – Одним словом, кардинал, если я опять узнаю о каком-то заговоре против меня или даже против вас...

– Не узнаете, даю вам слово, – торжественно пообещал Снейп и согнулся в поклоне, мысленно удивляясь, как настоящий Ришелье терпел короля и боли в спине.

***

– Грейнджер! – громко позвал Снейп, ввалившись в свой кабинет.

– Ее нет, – ответил Рошфор, вынырнув из-за занавески. – Пока вы были у короля, вашу Грейнджер и вашего Малфоя вызвал Тревиль.

– Зачем? – «Тревиль... Тревиль… Кто это? А, капитан мушкетеров!» – Ну ладно Малфоя, но Грейнджер?

– А он же покровительствует молодому д'Артаньяну.

– Черт бы подрал это кумовство, – проворчал Снейп. – И давно?

– Минут пятнадцать как. Не волнуйтесь, это часа на два, не меньше. Тревиль еле терпит, что его протеже и один из мушкетеров днюют и ночуют у кардинала.

– Хорошо, подождем. Или вы мне скажете: кто такая мадам де Шеврез? Король меня отчитал как мальчишку, за то, что я якобы не уследил, и она возвращается.

– А, это серьезная ошибка, монсеньор! – покачал головой Рошфор. – Вы же ее ненавидите!

– Правда? Ну хотя бы не придется лишний раз улыбаться. А за что я ее ненавижу?

– За интриги и безрассудство. Рассказ о ее так называемых подвигах будет длинным. Присаживайтесь, как раз к возвращению Грейнджер я успею вам все рассказать.

***

Люциус вышел из кабинета Тревиля размеренным и величественным шагом. За ним еле плелась Гермиона, чьи раскрасневшиеся щеки и стоящие в глазах слезы не гармонировали с видом бравого молодца.

– Что он с вами сделал? – удивилась Тонкс.

– Ничего особенного, – Люциус хмыкнул, – ему не нравится, что мы пропадаем у Ришелье.

– Никому не нравится, – поддакнул Портос, – настоящие Атос с д’Артаньяном никогда бы так не сделали.

– И не будут делать, – заверила его Тонкс. – Только когда вернутся, а вернутся они тем скорее, чем активнее мы будем искать способ снять проклятие. Ой.

Она подняла руку, сжимая в ней кусок бумаги, и быстро огляделась. Прочь спешно удалялся слуга в богатой ливрее.

– Арамис? – приподнял брови Люциус.

– Именно, что Арамис, – озадаченно сказал Тонкс и развернула записку. – Что это? «Милый друг… как много дней…» Ну и почерк, ну и слог… В дамских романах попроще выражаются!

– А вы их много читали, мисс аврор?

– Достаточно, чтобы иметь представление… В общем, некая Мари Мишон возвращается, – Тонкс подняла взгляд от записки и оглядела присутствующих. – Она утверждает, что моя кузина. Никто не в курсе, что это за кузина Мари у Арамиса?

Портос разразился громким смехом.

– У вас, Арамис, что ни герцогиня, то кузина! А уж какая из множества возвращается и откуда – это вам лучше знать.

– Серьезно?! Вообще-то вы мой друг – и не знаете?! 

– Есть вещи, – Портос перестал гоготать и погрозил пальцем перед самым носом Тонкс, – о которых настоящий дворянин не расскажет даже лучшим друзьям.

– За-ме-ча-тель-но, – скисла Тонкс. – Хоть бы знать, как она выглядит, а там уж…– «С ума сойти! Хоть бы не как у Ремуса – муженек-старичок-галантерейщик!»

– Гораздо важнее знать, что ей от вас надо, – заметил Люциус. – Герцогиня. Хм. Д’Артаньян, друг мой, что за герцогиня Мари может это быть?

– Не знаю, – Гермиона хлюпнула носом, и Тонкс протянула ей платок, коих она со временем обнаружила бесчисленное множество в карманах Арамиса. – Это же время… Ну, заговоры всякие… Да и путешествуют знатные дворяне часто… Посольства, браки… Ну это же известно… В общем, я не знаю, что это за Мари…

– Разберемся, – решительно заявила Тонкс. – Я уж с ней дого… – она осеклась и вдруг стала быстро-быстро копаться в карманах.

– Что там вы прячете? – с любопытством потянулся к ней Люциус.

Тонкс вскрикнула, вытащив из потайного, вшитого в край одежды кармашика круглый медальон.

– Я бы не посмотрела, честное слово! – заверила она всех, особенно внушительно глянув на Портоса. – Я не имею привычки лазить по чужим вещам, но сейчас это необходимо, – и она с щелчком раскрыла медальон. 

Он был пуст.

– Ваш грех оказался бессмысленным, – печально заметил Люциус.

– Дайте мне! – потребовала Гермиона. В ее руках медальон был выгнут едва ли не в обратную сторону, а из-под белого кругляша, закрывающего одну из частей, показалась цветная картинка – портрет.

– А вот и наша мисс Мари, – обрадовался Люциус и первый взял в руки посмотреть. – Симпатичная, но не в моем вкусе, – и передал портрет Тонкс. Та долго смотрела на миниатюру, а затем вздохнула:

– Ну, вроде бы не старуха. Может даже, я не один у нее кузен!

– Не утешайте себя этим, – сказал Люциус, – такие дамочки ни одного кузена не упустят.

– Ни за что!!! – Тонкс на раскрытых ладонях протянула медальон, словно отталкивая его от себя.

– Ну необязательно доводить дело до постели, – заметил Люциус и взял медальон, еще раз посмотрел на портрет. – Можно просто уделить внимание даме – и она будет счастлива.

– Давайте вас к ней и отправим!

– Ну, если среди нас джентльмен один я, то, видимо, так и придется сделать.

***

Снейп, погруженный в кипу бумаг, не сразу заметил вошедшую четверку.

– Вы, господа, зачем явились? Кажется, ваша задача – найти выход на магическое сообщество.

– Люпин сегодня занят, – сказала Тонкс.

– Рошфора не отдам, он без палочки и он мне нужен. 

– А нам – нет. Конкретных связей у него нет, а так мы и котиком обойдемся, – Тонкс подхватила на руки подошедшего Люцифера.

– А, забирайте, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Только я обмен на кота заберу мисс Тонкс.

– За что?!

– Кое-кто приезжает, и вы, мисс Арамис, мне потребуетесь для наведения контактов и сбора информации.

– Да, мы ее оставим! – сказал быстро догадавшийся Люциус.

– Может, не надо?! – взмолилась Тонкс.

– Держись, – шепнула Гермиона, отбирая у нее кота.

Когда они вышли, Снейп указал Тонкс на стул напротив.

– У вас никогда не будет шанса так близко подобраться к Волдеморту, мисс аврор. И лучше бы вам прислушаться к советам опытного коллеги.

Тонкс собралась. «Надо будет уточнить у Люциуса, как подольше не доходить до постели».

***

Низкий дом невдалеке от моста был мил и опрятен.

– Скольких колдунов мы разоблачили? – спросил Портос задумчиво.

– Пять или шесть, – ответил Люциус. На его руках сидел хмурый голодный Люцифер-Сириус, которого взяли неотобедавши.

– Шесть, – уточнила Гермиона.

– Если седьмой окажется ненастоящим...

– ... мы будем искать восьмого, – поспешил прервать его Люциус. Его, как и Портоса, уже раздражали безрезультатные поиски, но иного выхода не было.

– Возможно, их вообще нет в Париже. Поезжали бы в Пуату, там, в болотах...

– Должны быть, – упрямо сказала Гермиона, – ведьмы и колдуны всегда жили с вами бок о бок, и не всегда – тайно. Для многих их дар – средство существования, а огня они не боятся.

– Это еще ужасней, – поежился Портос.

– Не дрожите так, вам не идет, – заметил Люциус. – Ну, вперед.

Дом встретил их открытой дверью, уютом и вкусными запахами. Сириус на руках Люциуса замурчал и голодно замявкал.

– Не бухти, Блэк, ты сегодня ел трижды, мне Снейп сказал.

Сириус возмущенно мяукнул и куснул палец державшего его человека.

– Не хами, а то инквизиторам сдам.

Тройное мяу должно было означать «ха-ха-ха».

– Замолчите же, – призвала их Гермиона. 

Наконец на их голоса выплыла ведьма – женщина типично деревенской внешности и средних лет.

– Здрасте, – решительно сказала Гермиона, – мы пришли, чтобы… потому что…

– Потому что вы кого-то ищите, – женщина пристально посмотрела в ее глаза, и Гермиона еле успела отвести взгляд – а вдруг и правда легилимент!

– Нет, чтобы… – Гермиона огляделась и обнаружила ,что стоит впереди, будто она тут главная. «Ну и ладно, сейчас у меня получите…» – Чтобы помочь нашему другу и привлечь к нему внимание одной дамы. Да вот он стоит, стесняется, – Гермиона вытянула за спину руку и на ощупь вытащила вперед первого попавшегося товарища. Им оказался Люциус с котом. Сириус насмешливо мявкнул, а Люциус глянул на Гермиону так, будто уже пытает ее круциатусом и поджаривает ее конечности себе на ужин.

– Ах, какой стеснительный… – ведьма коснулась подбородка Люциуса, и на его руках недружелюбно заворчал кот. – А это кто у нас тут?

– Это мой талисман, – быстро проговорил Люциус. Он чувствовал, как напрягся Сириус – значит, седьмая оказалась «счастливой». – Не трогайте его, пожалуйста, он не любит женщин.

– Совсем как коты кардинала, – усмехнулась ведьма.

– Да, пожалуй, таковы все коты. Не кошки.

– Ну, раз так… – ведьма показательно убрала руки за спину. – Показывайте, что за красотка вскружила вам голову.

Люциус вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону, та похлопала глазами и перевела взгляд на Портоса.

– Атос, у тебя же есть ее портрет? – сообразил тот. 

«А наш друг-то не первый раз в эдаких злачных местах,» – вдруг подумала Гермиона.

– Точно! У меня есть ее портрет!

И на стол лег медальон с портретом «кузины Мари».

Ведьма внимательно посмотрела на портрет, затем на страдающего «влюбленного». Люциус картинно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, и опустил взгляд в пол.

– Ну идем, стесняша.

И она увлекла их внутрь дома, в темную комнату с низким потолком. Гермиона почти с возмущением наблюдала, как ведьма «подготавливает» заклинание. Непохоже, неправильно, не так! Какие свечи, зачем вообще свечи, зачем даже портрет, если можно просто сварить зелье со слезой Люциуса и…

Гермиона сама испугалась, как много она, оказывается, узнала о приворотной магии в школьной спальне. «Никогда так не буду делать!»

Портрет и ловко выдранный клок волос Люциуса оказались сбрызнуты странной субстанцией, моментально испарившейся с них, и тут же пропали в яркой вспышке пламени.

– Эй!!!

«Нам это еще потом возвращать Арамису!» – едва не возопила Гермиона.

Ее поддержал Сириус, с утробным мявом кинувшийся на ведьму. В короткой потасовке он умудрился не только прижать ее к полу, но и то ли выбить из ее рук, то ли вытащить из складок юбку короткую и кривую волшебную палочку.

– М-р-р-р-р-а-а-а-а!!! – протяжно заявил он.

– Сгинь, животное!

– Не смей оскорблять моего родственника! – к шее ведьмы прижалось острие шпаги.

Сириус обернулся.

– Как-как ты меня назвал?! – изумленно вопросил он.

– Жак! – ахнула ведьма. – Так вот куда ты пропал!

Сириус обернулся на нее.

– Неловко-то как… – вздохнул он.

***

Ведьму звали Мартой. Женщина оказалась не легилиментом, как опасалась Гермиона, и в целом не обладала особыми талантами. Она клятвенно пообещала вывести на других магов, тех, которые посильнее да поумнее. Ради этого Люциус со вздохом истратил на нее заранее сваренный в кардинальской молельне веритасерум. А затем Сириус осторожно, насколько хватало его умений, стер ей память.

– Зачем? – спросил Портос сразу, как только они оттуда выбрались, а Сириус снова усиленно мурчал на руках «родственника».

– Чтобы не болтала лишнего. Не каждый день встретишь магов в телах магглов. Да и анимаги – звери редкие. К тому же нашего она узнала, а это нехорошо, – пояснил Люциус.

– Но как она нас выведет на магов, если она не помнит ничего?

– Она дала нерушимую клятву, – сказала Гермиона, – это сработает и без памяти.

– Ну-с, и кто первый останется следить за ней? – спросил Люциус.

– Не Портос – он может что-то упустить, – нахмурилась Гермиона, – вы или я. Или котик.

– Котика надо вернуть законному владельцу. Он приметен и среди людей, и среди магов.

– Кинем жребий?

– Мы не на школьном дворе, мисс Грейнджер. Идите, ищите своего Рона. 

– Как… откуда…

– Да все видят, как вы буквально вынюхиваете каждого встречного гвардейца, надеясь, что в нем-то и прячется ваш дружок. Только бесполезно это все. Сколько времени прошло.

Гермиона сжалась.

– Вы думаете, мы его тогда сразу же и…

– Может, его вообще проклятием не задело. Сюда возвращайтесь позднее, мне не помешает сменщик. Возьмите этого блохастого, занесите по пути к кардиналу-зельевару. И кулон. Его надо отдать Тонкс. 

– Потрепало его как…

– Что сделаешь. Думаю, Арамис поймет. Или выпросит у своей дамы новый.


	8. Часть восьмая, в которой дела вершит мадам де Шеврез

Двор оживился, двор приобрел движение и зазвучал женским смехом. Нет, и раньше здесь радовались жизни фрейлины и кавалеры, и раньше кто-то выигрывал в карты, веселился, бегал, смеялся, но только сейчас этот смех и этам радость стали такими, какими и должны быть: искренними и светлыми.

И правда, мадам де Шеврез была счастлива вновь оказаться при дворе, в гуще событий и, главное, подле королевы. Даже Ришелье и Людовик, похоже, считали, что Ее Величеству необходима ее «козочка» – иначе разве бы они разрешили ей вернуться?

Королева стала зла. Именно так мадам де Шеврез охарактеризовала бы то выражение лица, с которым ее встретила королева Анна.

– Мы рады видеть вас, герцогиня, – тихо, отчего-то почти шипящим шепотом проговорила Ее Величество. 

«Холодная, просто ледяная, что с ней произошло?» – мелькнуло в голове мадам де Шеврез. 

– Счастье переполняет мою душу, когда я вижу Ваше Величество в добром здравии… 

Герцогиня говорила, а сама разглядывала Анну и не верила глазам: осунулась, похудела, кожа как пергамент, волосы висят жидкими локонами...Что, что эти люди сотворили с ней?!

Королева отпустила ее коротким жестом. Не такого приема ждала мадам де Шеврез, когда летела в Париж.

Ночь встретила ее осенней прохладой и полной луной. Герцогиня недолго томилась в беспокойстве. Ее решимости мог бы позавидовать иной гриффиндорец, и вот уже в час ночи она стояла под дверью королевской опочивальни.

– Не надо, – шепнула ей Камилла де Буа-Траси, – с ней что-то странное происходит! Она после того бала и скандала с подвесками сама не своя! Хотя вроде бы все благополучно закончилось... 

– Это Ришелье ее довел, – безапелляционно заявила герцогиня. – Я все сумею исправить!

– Ох, нет!

Скрипнула дверь.

Мадам де Шеврез почти бесшумно прокралась к постели королевы и осторожно отвела полог.

Ее Величество сидела на кровати, сжав в руке занесенный кинжал и пристально смотрела на нее.

– Кто приказал тебе убить меня? – спросила королева ровным голосом.

Герцогиня задохнулась. В сердцах она упала на колени.

– Никто, мадам, клянусь вам! Я… я пришла не убивать вас, а…

– А зачем?

– Я вижу, что вы больны, что вам плохо, но я хочу помочь!

– Помочь? – королева с интересом наклонила голову на бок. – И чем ты можешь мне помочь?

– Я сделаю все, что прикажете, все, что потребуется, все возможное и невозможное!

Королева убрала кинжал и хмыкнула.

– Забирайся, – вдруг по-свойски сказала она и затащила герцогиню за кроватный полог.

Герцогиня от всей души прижала к себе королеву. «Господи, что же с ней… никогда, никогда она не была так равнодушна, так холодна… как будто ее мысли далеко, ужасно далеко и не о том…»

– Это все он, верно? – быстро спросила она. – Это чудовище в рясе, этот монстр, колдун под маской святоши…

– Да уж, колдун, – ухмыльнулась королева. – Его можно было бы сжечь.

– Хотите, я это устрою?! – загорелась герцогиня.

– Нет, – королева откинулась на подушки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты для начала кое-что узнала для меня. Ведь я могу доверять тебе, – королева облизала губы, – Козочка?

– Да, моя Анна, – прошептала мадам де Шеврез, а внутри нее все сжалось: никогда, никогда ее ласковое прозвище не звучало как влекущее шипение гадюки.

– Узнай, откуда это взялось. Все, что можешь, узнай об этом, – и королева достала из-под подушки объемный бархатный мешочек со своим вензелем. 

– Что там?

– А ты глянь.

Герцогиня осторожно, дрожащими пальцами вытащила огромный голубой бант, с которого свисали четыре ленты, украшенные крупными бриллиантами.

– Ваши подвески? – удивленно спросила она. Всю загадочность, все очарование ночи как рукой сняло.

– Подвески, да.

Мадам де Шеврез нахмурилась. Что-то было не так.

– Вряд ли… вряд ли я смогу рассказать их историю лучше, чем вы сами ее знаете, – медленно произнесла она.

– Говори!!!

– Они… они были подарены вам королем… недавно, на день вашего рождения… А после… – герцогиня с сомнением подняла взгляд на королеву: она что, хочет, чтобы мадам де Шеврез пересказала ту историю с Бекингемом? Может быть, это проверка? – А после их коварно похитил ваш почитатель, герцог Бекингем, – выкрутилась она, – и с большим трудом их удалось вернуть!

– Зачем он их похищал? – спросила Анна.

– Ну… как символ вашей любви?

– Они были бы символом, если бы я сама ему их преподнесла, – королева вдруг выпрямилась и почесала голову. Когда она убрала руку, на пальцах повисла прядь волос. – Аргх. Как думаешь, Козочка, стоит ли мне срезать все волосы? У моего мужа-короля парик, он мог бы и мне такой заказать, – и королева разразилась отрывистым, шипящим смехом. 

Мадам де Шеврез пробрала дрожь.

– Ваше Величество преувеличивает, – проговорила она, побледнев. – Такого рода проблемы решаемы. Я завтра же принесу вам лучшее средство.

Королева отмахнулась.

– Бери подвески. И не возвращайся, пока не узнаешь, что с ними сталось у Бекингема. Кто трогал, нюхал или облизывал их, пока они были там.

Мадам де Шеврез почти вывалилась из-за полога. Тут же послышался щелчок двери: кто-то подслушивал, но поймать его с поличным не вышло.

***

Стук в дверь не прекращался уже минут пять. Он то замирал, то возобновлялся: тихий, осторожный и даже будто условный.

– Да иду я, иду! – ворчала Тонкс, выбираясь из постели. – Кого принесло среди ночи?! Что у нас случилось опять?!

За дверью стоял Люпин.

– Что?! – Тонкс буквально втащила его внутрь.

– Что такое подвески? – спросил он.

– Ну… А черт их знает. А что?

– Ты что, тут живешь?

– Ну да. Мое тело снимает эту квартиру. А что за подвески?

– Это какие-то штуки, которые у королевы похитил какой-то Бекингем. И что-то с ними сделал. Возможно, в них причина наших неприятностей.

– Э-э-э… Но это же все в прошлом, а мы из будущего…

– Какой у тебя тут свинарник…

– Да надо бы слугу нанять, но пока было некогда и…

– В моем доме, точнее, в доме, где у моего тела муж живет, снимает квартиру д’Артаньян. Тебе можно туда переехать. 

– Что? Ерунда какая. Мне и тут хорошо. И вообще, переехал бы сам ко мне, – Тонкс ласково приобняла Люпина, – навел бы порядок…

– Я не могу отлучаться от Волдеморта. И сегодняшняя ночь – тому подтверждение.

– Да что случилось-то?

– Как что, вернулась твоя любовница, мадам де Шеврез. Ну, то есть, любовница твоего тела. И королева, то есть Волдеморт, попросила, то есть приказала… В общем, Шеврез теперь ищет того, кто привез подвески от Бекингема.

– А кто их привез?

– Ты не поверишь. Это сделали мы.

– Что, все мы?!

– Ну, кроме Снейпа и кроме Сириуса. И кроме Волдеморта. Портос тоже был в деле.

Тонкс прижала ладонь к щеке.

– А они не пришли к выводу, что это натворили мы?

– Нет. Волдеморт же не знает. Да и потом, с Портосом вот все в порядке.

– Так ты не сказал, что такое эти самые подвески.

– Какое-то украшение, вероятно. Или деталь одежды.

– У магглов есть подвески – деталь машины.

– Какой машины?

– А, не обращай внимания. Думаю, тут что-то другое. Надо всех собирать. Кто это еще?!

В дверь снова постучали. Теперь стук был явно условным: два коротких удара, три длинных, еще один короткий. А через секунду – быстрая дробь и тишина.

– Не удивлюсь, если это Козочка.

– Какая еще козочка?

– Де Шеврез. Ее королева – настоящая, а не наша – зовет Козочкой, Шевреттой.

– Вроде бы взрослая женщина, королева, а мыслит, как школьница.

– Ну ты открой уже своей пассии.

– Какая она мне пассия! Спрячься давай!

И Тонкс затолкала Люпина в шкаф.

В дверь действительно просочилась мадам де Шеврез, укутанная в темный плащ. Видимо, он должен был придать ей незаметности, но дорогая ткань и отделка с головой выдавали как минимум богатство владелицы.

– О мой милый Рене! – и она буквально рухнула на Тонкс.

– Мадам… э-э-э… Доброй ночи… м-м-м…

Герцогиня без предисловий впилась в губы «милого Рене» жарким поцелуем, тесня его к кровати. Тонкс почувствовала, как тело предательски отозвалось на ласки любовницы, а краем глаза заметила, что щель между дверками шкафа стала чуть шире положенного. «Нет, надо с этим кончать!»

Тонкс, пользуясь силой своих мускул, перевернула герцогиню на спину и прижала к кровати.

– Что стряслось? – спросила она быстро и деловито.

– Ох, – герцогиня оттолкнула ее и села на кровати. – Это долго, долго объяснять. И разве… – она взмахнула ресницами, – вы не скучали по мне, Рене?

– Безумно скучал, – заверила ее Тонкс, – но ваше неожиданное явление здесь и в такое время…

– А вы, быть может, были заняты? – герцогиня надула губки.

– Ничуть. Чем я могу быть занят в этот час? Спал сном младенца.

– Я вас разбудила, друг мой… Позвольте мне вымолить у вас прощение… – и она чуть было не соскользнула по одеялу на пол, между ног Тонкс, если бы та ее не удержала.

– Вы уже прощены, мадам! – заверила она. – Рассказывайте, что привело вас ко мне? Чем я могу помочь?

Мадам де Шеврез несколько мгновений смотрела на своего любовника. «Какого черта тут происходит?! Сначала королева, теперь Рене… Что с ними со всеми произошло и причем тут подвески? Может, кардинал и вправду колдун и заколдовал их? А Бекингем? Что же с ним в таком случае? Ну ладно, давайте все выясним...»

– Вы и ваши друзья ездили в Англию, – копируя недавний тон Тонкс, сказала герцогиня.

– Ну да… – отпираться было бессмысленно.

– Вы привезли оттуда украденные подвески.

– Возможно…

– Ах, Арамис! Мне-то вы можете сказать всю правду!

«Какую тебе еще правду?! Чтобы ты побежала сдавать меня кардиналу?! Ага, только кардинал и сам…» – Тонкс фыркнула, еле сдерживая смех.

– Что вас рассмешило? – опечаленно спросила герцогиня. – Я провела слишком много времени вне Парижа, вне Лувра, конечно, я не знаю и половины того, что здесь происходит… Ах, как вам не стыдно смеяться над бедной изгнанницей! – и она с рыданиями уткнулась в постель.

Тонкс озадаченно почесала затылок.

– Ну да, вернули мы подвески… Но это и все… наверно… А что с ними не так? Может, они сломаны? Так это не мы!

Герцогиня выпрямилась. На ее лице не было и следа слез. «Хитрая бестия!» – позавидовала ее артистизму Тонкс.

– Это все Бекингем. Что-то с подвесками не так. Возможно, они... отравлены. Это надо проверить.

– Вы… нам доверите проверить, отравлены ли подвески?

– А кому еще?! – и герцогиня торопливо вытащила бархатный мешочек. У Тонкс екнуло сердце: она уже точно видела подобный. 

– И вы думаете, они отравлены? – уточнила Тонкс.

– Да! Или что-то еще, но в «что-то еще», – герцогиня склонилась ближе, – трудно поверить.

«Кому как, мадам…»

– Вы сделает это для меня?! – воскликнула мадам де Шеврез, видя, как медлит Тонкс-Арамис.

– Разумеется! – горячо подтвердила та.

– Ах! – и герцогиня снова кинулась благодарно целовать ее.

Тонкс с усилием отодвинула ее от себя.

– Мы вернемся к этому вопросу, когда я заслужу вашу благодарность, – пафосно заявила она удивленной любовнице своего тела и, пока та не опомнилась, вытолкала ее прочь.

– Фу-у-у-ух… – Тонкс сползла по захлопнувшейся двери. – Эй! Ты там живой?

Из шкафа осторожно выглянул Люпин.

– Ушла?

– Ушла. Но оставила именно то, что требовалось!

Тонкс вскочила и, схватив мешочек, показала его Люпину. 

– Превосходно, правда? Я достала их! И я точно заслужила награду!

– Что?!

Тонкс, насмотревшись на напористость герцогини, поспешила перенять ее опыт. «Подождут до утра эти подвески. Триста лет лежали, никому не нужные, полежат еще пару часов… Герой я сегодня или нет?»


	9. Часть девятая, в которой рассматривается возможность экспедиции в Англию

– И что это, по-вашему, на самом деле? – Снейп, выслушав рассказ, подозрительно посмотрел на бархатный мешочек, который Тонкс положила на стол. Они с Люпином поутру захватили Портоса и помчались в кардинальский дворец с «результатами» работы.

– Что-то опасное, – предположил Рошфор и зевнул. В последнее время он частенько плохо спал – служба «кардиналу» усложнилась.

– Проверьте, если считаете опасным, – пожала плечами Тонкс. – Волдеморт тоже считает, что в этом есть если не опасность, то…

– То что? – Снейпу не нравилось додумывать за других.

– То, возможно, ключ к нашим неприятностям.

Подошел Сириус. Не оборачиваясь, он вскочил на стол и понюхал принесенную вещь. И тут же расфыркался.

– Что тебе не так, котейка? – ласково спросила Тонкс и подняла его на руки.

– Мряу.

– Это я уже поняла, – вздохнула она.

Сириус вывернулся у нее из рук и обернулся человеком.

– Псиной несет за километр, – заявил он.

– И с чего это стало тебя так раздражать, – съехидничал Снейп.

– С того, что я теперь кот! – трагически заявил Сириус.

– Бекингем, видимо, охотник, – пожал плечами Люпин, – вот и запах такой.

– А кто такой этот Бекингем? – спросил озадаченно Блэк. – В который раз слышу это имя и в который раз понимаю, что я с ним знаком.

– С Бекингемом? – усмехнулся Рошфор. – Тогда это почти измена.

– Да нет же, не с Бекингемом, а с именем. Где я его слышал?

– При дворе много болтают, – сказал Люпин, – ты и наслушался.

– Нет. Точно не при дворе, – Сириус задумался.

– Так, значит, – вернулся к теме разговора Снейп, – мадам де Шеврез хочет, чтобы вы отвезли эти бриллианты обратно в Англию? – и он вытряхнул себе на ладонь содержимое мешочка и замер. – Блэк!!!

– Что?!

– Это же… ваша, семейная реликвия! Та самая, которую Нарцисса принесла для ритуала!

– Видимо, Бекингем – ваш предок, – предположил Люпин, – вот и имя знакомое.

– Ерунда какая, – возмутился Сириус, – наша фамилия изначально была Блэк и никак иначе.

– Может, это одна из ветвей рода или что-то подобное, – с сомнением сказала Тонкс. – Я тоже по фамилии не Блэк, и Нарцисса – Малфой.

– И если во Франции при дворе обретается минимум три мага, то почему бы таковым не быть и в Англии? – рассудил Снейп. – Съездили бы, познакомились.

– Ну а… нет ли у нас какого-то порт-ключа или каминной сети… – Тонкс не порадовала мысль ехать через полстраны верхом.

– Порт-ключ должен быть настроен на конкретное, нужное нам место, – сказал Рошфор, – а что такое каминная сеть?

Люпин и Тонкс посмотрели на него как на дикаря.

– Собирайтесь, господа, – подвел итог Снейп. – Вас ждет путешествие.

– Котика можно с собой взять? – спросил Люпин.

– Да пожалуйста, берите, – махнул Снейп. – Только куда? В соседнюю спальню?

– В смысле?

– Едут четверо, те же, кто ездил в прошлый раз. Вы, – он ткнул пальцем в Тонкс, – Гермиона, Люциус и Портос.

– А я даже не буду вам мешать, – «порадовал» ее Рошфор.

– Вы поедете с ними. Порт-ключ надо будет настроить, чтобы затем собрать нас всех.

– И Волдеморта? – уточнила Тонкс.

– И его.

– Но… тогда…

– Вы же не думаете, что Дамблдор все это время валял дурака?

– А вот мне интересно, – спросил Люпин, – в какое время мы попадем? В то же самое, из которого пропали? Или плюс-минус пару часов? Или дней?

Снейп задумался.

– Полагаю, время для нас и для них идет одинаково. То есть, сколько прошло времени у нас, столько пройдет и у них.

Следующий вопрос Люпину не дали задать вошедшие Гермиона и Люциус. Гермиона счастливо сияла, а Люциус был решителен и напыщен.

– А вы что раздобыли? – спросил Снейп.

– Я нашла волшебника! Настоящего! И не просто волшебника, а самого Николаса Фламеля!

_ *** Часть девятая с третью, в которой Гермиона кое-кого находит _

_ Накануне. _

Гермиона уже убедилась, что в ее обличье крутиться вокруг гвардейцев – дело опасное. Если раз-другой ей удалось удержаться в рамках словесной перепалки, то на третий она еле успела сбежать, когда противник вознамерился прямым текстом вызвать ее на дуэль.

Теперь Гермиона предпочитала бродить по местам, где господа мушкетеры и гвардейцы проводили свободное время. Сегодня ее выбор пал на площадку, где играли в мяч.

Без особого интереса она наблюдала за движениями игроков, вычленяя что-то необычное, привлекающее внимание, выбивающееся из привычного хода вещей. Впрочем, это была не такая уж простая задача. Гермионе все казалось  _ не таким _ : мячи не летают, как положено, игроки бегают и ходят, а не мчатся на метлах.

Гермионе было скучно. Она уже почти уверилась, что больше никого из «своих» (именно так она уверяла себя, стараясь отстраниться от мыслей конкретно о Роне Уизли) здесь не найдет, что то проклятие не задело больше никого или, переместив, сразу убило, что маги и волшебники действительно держатся особняком, хотя и стараются иногда проникнуть в жизнь магглов. Рофшор с перебитой палочкой, Люпин, радостно пользующийся талантами легилимента своего тела, да кот-Сириус, внезапно обнаруживший в себе сибаритские замашки, – эти трое магов в ее окружении не особенно помогали делу.

Пока Гермиона так размышляла, ей в плечо неожиданно прилетел мяч.

– Извините! – крикнул один из игроков.

– Да ничего, – Гермиона пощупала мяч: грубый и шершавый, и отбросила его в сторону.

Пора было уходить, когда ее взгляд зацепился за происходящее на площадке.

– Этого не может быть! – Гермиона не удержалась от возгласа и с горящими глазами еще с четверть часа наблюдала за игрой, после чего ринулась ловить одного из игроков-гвардейцев.

– Здравствуйте! – радостно улыбнулась она не слишком спортивному гвардейцу средних лет. – Меня зовут Гр… д’Артаньян, я бы хотел с вами переговорить. У вас так здорово летает мяч – вы просто мастер игры, мастер спорта! Могу я узнать ваше имя?

– Спасибо, сударь, чрезвычайно польщен! – гвардеец отвесил легкий поклон, и было заметно, как он доволен. – Здесь меня знают под именем Фламберга.

– Не хотите ли пропустить по стаканчику вина, господин Фламберг? – как можно беззаботнее предложила Гермиона.

– А ваши друзья не поймут ли это превратно?

– Мы могли бы пригласить и их в нашу компанию. Идемте, – Гермиона приблизилась к гвардейцу, – или завтра весь Париж облетит слух, как вы колдовскими чарами обыгрываете и мушкетеров, и гвардейцев. 

– Ха! Хитрый прихвостень церкви! Обли…

Гермиона сама удивилась, как быстро сообразила и нырнула вниз, под луч заклинания.

– Я вас не сдам, – пообещала она, вытянувшись на земле, – просто поговорим! Пожалуйста! Или господин д’Артаньян никогда не вернется в свое тело, а я – в свое!

– Как интересно. Вы что же, перемудрили с оборотным зельем? – волшебник держал палочку так, что ее не было видно со стороны, но кончик был направлен на Гермиону.

– А так можно с оборотным? – она медленно, подняв руки вверх, поднялась с земли.

– О, чего только не сделаешь с оборотным зельем! Можно меняться на час, можно меняться на два, можно отсрочить действие, можно снять в один момент антидотом… 

– А еще можно ошибиться и превратиться в полукошку.

– А, не экспериментировал с животными. А вы, выходит, да?

– Ошибки юности. Ну так что, поговорим? Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.

– Англичанка?

– Именно.

Гвардеец расхохотался.

– Представляю ощущения господина д’Артаньяна в вашей шкуре!

– Ой, а я бы не хотела их представлять.

– Кстати, можете звать меня Ник. Ник Фламель.

– Тот самый?! – ахнула Гермиона. «Вот это повезло!»

– Кстати, как вы меня вычислили? Что я сделал не так со злосчастным мячом?

– Вы закрутили его не в ту сторону. Если бы он был гладким, он бы так и крутился, но он неровный и при такой подаче должен закручиваться в другую сторону. Это простой эффект Магнуса. Его учат в маггловских школах, а в волшебных – нет.

***

...и следом за Гермионой действительно вошел Николас Фламель. 

– Добрый вечер, господа и дамы. Я слышал, вы попали в затруднительную ситуацию в будущем?

– Скорее, в прошлом, – ответил Снейп.

– Все относительно, – заметил Фламель.

– Чем вы можете доказать, что это вы – Николас Фламель? – продолжил Снейп.

– Господин кардинал, а чем вы докажете, что я не могу им быть?

У Снейпа нервно дернулся глаз. Эта риторика доводила его еще с Дамблдором: теперь было понятно, у кого учился директор Хогвартса.

– Тем, что нам не может так везти, – мрачно сказал «кардинал».

– Я – ваше везение?

– А как еще можно назвать случайную встречу с легендарным волшебником? – спросила Тонкс.

– Легенда, по-вашему, я?

– О вас пишут в учебниках, – начала перечислять Гермиона, – ваш портрет на всех возможных и невозможных коллекционных карточках, вы – тот самый создатель философского камня, – при этих словах лицо Фламеля опечалилось, – мой одноклассник получил этот камень, когда тот был заколдован вами и профессором Дамблодором. И да, вы можете жить вечно.

– Мое изобретение философского камня так широко известно? – грустно спросил Фламель.

– Еще как!

– Я бы на вашем месте сделал бизнес, – заявил Сириус.

– Вы же понимаете, чем это может кончиться? Люди перестанут умирать, они начнут жить буквально на головах друг друга, а золото обесценится.

– Люди и так живут друг у друга на головах, – сказала Гермиона.

– Господин Фламель, не нарывайтесь на маггловскую лекцию о перенаселении Земли, – сказал Снейп.

– А, постараюсь. Лекцию по физике по пути сюда я уже выслушал.

Гермиона покраснела и замолчала.

– Мистер Фламель, – произнес Люпин, – а у вас нет случайно порт-ключа или ориентира для аппарации в Англию?

– Отчего же не быть! А вам нужно?

– Еще как! – воскликнули сразу несколько человек.

– И если я вам помогу, вы не сдадите меня ни инквизиторам, ни охотникам за философским камнем?

– Честное гриффиндорское, – пообещала Гермиона.

– Уф, сколько пафоса, мадемуазель англичанка. Хорошо, договорились. Я обеспечиваю вам путешествие в Англию, а вы – мой покой хотя бы на пару сотен лет.

– Только давайте отправимся в Англию завтра днем, – попросил молчавший до этого Люциус.

_ *** Часть девятая и две трети, в которой Люциус вляпывается в неприятности _

Люциус некоторое время бродил вокруг дома ведьмы. Затея была не слишком надежна: ничто не мешало той перемещаться из дома аппарицией или порт-ключом. Ничто не говорило, что она вообще поддерживает контакты с магическим сообществом.

Он скучал. Район, в котором Люциус находился, располагался на краю города. Не беден, но и фешенебельным его лорд Малфой не назвал бы. Тем удивительнее и примечательнее было появление здесь богато изукрашенной кареты с маггловскими гербами и рядом с ней – разодетого всадника.

Люциус так бы и наблюдал за каретой и всадником со стороны, если бы не поймал на себе взгляд – полный ужаса взгляд женщины, сидящей в карете. Кажется, маг в шкуре мушкетера пугал ее и увлекал даже больше, чем непосредственный собеседник, а тот, судя по всему, горячился вовсе неподобающе для дворянина в беседе с дамой.

«Похоже, у моего тела те еще секреты...»

– Добрый день, – Люциус плохо чувствовал грань между маггловским и магическим этикетом, однако посчитал, что это можно будет списать на разницу французского и английского хорошего тона, ведь именно на английском сейчас прозвучал обрывок разговора женщины и всадника. – Я не побоюсь предположить, что мое присутствие смущает вас, однако в силу ряда причин я не могу и оставить эту ситуацию без внимания…

Он еще долго мог бы витиевато провоцировать этих двоих на откровенность, если бы всадник не усмехнулся и не сказал по-английски нечто, что лорд Малфой спустить ему никак не мог. Коротко вздохнув, Люциус перешел на родной язык, и после его сдержанной по тону, но богатой лексикой тирады англичанин, побледнев, только и смог выговорить:

– Завтра в полдень, возле бенедиктинского монастыря. У вас есть, кого позвать в секунданты?

– У меня будет трое таковых.

Англичанин коротко кивнул и рванул коня прочь. Женщина в карете безмолвно смотрела на Люциуса. Страх в ее взгляде медленно уступал недоумению и подозрению.

– Мадам, я не умею читать мысли, – усмехнулся Люциус, – но пообещайте мне откровенный разговор, если завтра я вернусь живым.

Женщина медленно кивнула.

***

– Ну хоть что-то пристойное за эти дни! – радостно возопил Портос, когда Люциус сообщил о дуэли.

– Вы хотя бы понимаете, что вас там могут убить и все полетит к чертям?! – орал на них Снейп.

– Нет, ну с англичанами, даже с магглами, драться немного не патриотично, – заявил Сириус, – но я все же завидую вам четверым!

– Я не поняла, – громким шепотом спросила Гермиона у Тонкс, – а мы что, все четверо туда должны идти?

– Ну, если мистер Малфой в лице господина Атоса подписался еще и за троих секундантов, то да, – ответила Тонкс.

– Мы вас подстрахуем! – заверил их Люпин.

– Кого вы там подстрахуете? – возмутился Люциус. – Это нечестно! Что, по-вашему, мы не справимся с какими-то там… магглами?!

– Не надо нас страховать! Совсем вы, маги, что ли слабаки? – согласился Портос.

– Вот именно, – немного остыв, подтвердил Снейп, – а если они вычислят эту «страховку»? Позора не оберешься.

– Да какой к черту позор, если убьют ученицу, – Люпин ткнул в Гермиону, – и девушку? – указал на Тонкс.

– Вообще-то я аврор! – обиделась Тонкс.

– Да и я не только книжки читаю! – поддакнула Гермиона.

– Дуэль будет на шпагах, а не на палочках, мисс Грейнджер, – сухо пояснил Малфой.

– А шпагой мое тело владеет инстинктивно!

– А вы вообще в курсе, что дуэли запрещены? – поинтересовался наконец Рошфор.

– Как запрещены?! – в один голос вскрикнули Снейп, Люциус и Сириус.

– Вы, Ваше Преосвященство, и запретили.

– Кто? Я? – Снейп поперхнулся.

– Ну да. А то на каждом углу по дуэли, а потом этих дуэлянтов на войну не соберешь.

– Это я погорячился, – задумчиво сказал Снейп.

– Но дуэль действительно будет на шпагах, – сказал Люциус. – Кто из вас, мадемуазель, владеет шпагой на должном уровне, а не инстинктивно?

– Никто, – недовольно признала Тонкс.

– Так, может, по оборотному зелью? – предложил молчавший до этого Фламель.

***

Зелье из заготовок в кардинальской молельне порадовало только Фламеля.

– Какой неожиданный эффект! Какая прелесть! Восхитительно! Никогда бы не подумал, что оно так подействует! – восторженно восклицал он, бродя вокруг глотнувшего зелья Рошфора.

– Н-да, все же придется страховать, – беспокойно произнес Люпин.

– Девчонок своих страхуйте, – предупредил впечатленный Портос.

Гермиона в ужасе смотрела на результат. Тонкс, Сириус и Люциус предусмотрительно скрылись за портьерой, прежде чем разразиться гомерическим хохотом.

Снейп только прикрыл лицо ладонью.

Из зеркала на Рошфора смотрела Гермиона Грейнджер собственной персоной. 

– Вы знаете, д’Артаньян… то есть, мисс Грейнджер… А вы вполне милы. И побыть вами часок – не так уж страшно, – философски заметил граф.

***

Фламель и Люпин действительно страховали только «девчонок», дав возможность Люциусу и Портосу вволю отвести душу на несчастных англичанах. Покончив с противниками, с кем в прямом, с кем – в переносном смысле, каждый из дуэлянтов надеялся хотя бы на полчаса передышки, однако им не дал перевести дух Снейп.

– Господа, – без предисловий начал он, появившись на месте дуэли с помощью порт-ключа, – вам пора. И да, мы с Рошфором посоветовались и, чтобы вы побыстрее сориентировались в Лондоне, решили приставить к вам консультанта. Прошу любить и жаловать – миледи Винтер. Она проведет вас к Бекингему.

Из-за спины Снейпа показалась та самая женщина, из-за которой Люциус ввязался в дуэль.

– Бекингему? – переспросила Гермиона и, нахмурившись, принялась что-то судорожно соображать.

– Фламель! – приказным тоном позвал Снейп. – Мне – порт-ключ обратно, а этих всех – в Лондон.

Люциус вздрогнул, когда его руки быстро коснулся Люпин.

– Не связывайтесь с этой женщиной, – быстро проговорил он, – она не просто консультант.

– Что вы увидели у нее в голове?

– Немного, – Люпин покачал головой, – но достаточно.


	10. Часть десятая, в которой Лондон становится местом решения проблем

Фламель привел их в свое поместье в Девоншире. 

– А в Лондон мы как? – заныла Тонкс. – Не перекладных?

– Почему же? Дома-то у меня порт-ключей множество, на все случаи жизни… Так, Глазго, Йорк, Манчестер… О! Лондон!

– Я ВСПОМНИЛА!!! – Гермиона завопила так, что все чуть ли не подпрыгнули. – Вспомнила, понимаете?! Бекингем!

– Не сомневаюсь, что он вошел в историю, – съехидничала миледи.

– И не в одну! – горячо подтвердила Гермиона. – Если у магглов он известен как первый министр Карла Первого, то у магов – как коварный маггл, который поработил одного неосторожного волшебника. Вот только почти изо всех книг имя этого волшебника было вымарано!

– Еще бы, я бы тоже вымарал такой позор из истории своей семьи, – скривился Люциус.

– Это Бекингему следовало вымарать себя из истории! – возмущенно заявила Гермиона.

– Одним словом, мы подозреваем, что этим несчастным был один из Блэков, – сделала вывод Тонкс.

– Жаль, Сириуса тут нет, он бы оценил эту шутку судьбы, – сказал Люциус.

– Я буду за Блэков, – нахмурилась Тонкс, – и я этого Бекингема…

Гермиона сглотнула, миледи с интересом посмотрела на Тонкс, до того этот мушкетер казался ей самым мирным из четверки.

***

– Что-то не так? – холодно спросил Бекингем Альфреда.

– Нет, все как и положено, – ровным голосом ответил тот.

– Вы обещали, что в ночь королевского бала я поменяюсь телами с Людовиком.

Альфред молчал.

– Бал прошел… а ваша магия не сработала.

– Возможно, я ошибся в сроках, – медленно, подбирая слова ответил Альфред, – эта магия слишком сложна…

– Вот как. Если она сложна для вас, может, мне стоит подыскать другого мага?

– Другой не справится. Это семейное проклятие, оно построено на крови первого Блэка.

– Значит, я начну с того, что найду вашего родственника.

– У меня нет семьи, – почти с облегчением сказал Альфред.

– Это печально, – хлестко проговорил герцог. – Так я жду. Когда же мое тело будет биться в королевской истерике, а я займу свое место возле моей Анны?

– Я пересчитаю все и дам точный ответ, – хмуро пообещал колдун.

– И поскорее, поскорее!

***

– Откуда вы знаете потайные входы во дворец? – поинтересовался Люциус, когда миледи вела их по узкому неосвещенному коридору.

– По-вашему, информацию о намерениях герцога можно узнать в светской беседе? – усмехнулась она. Похоже, объяснения Рошфора и Снейпа примирили ее с внешним видом Люциуса, хотя и до сих пор иногда она вздрагивала, глядя на него.

– Никогда незадумывался, – честно признался он. – Это Северус у нас по шпионской части.

– Оно и заметно, – женщина резко свернула за угол. Похоже, разговор был окончен.

Семь человек стояли в одном из покоев дворца Бекингема. За тонкой дверью слышались шаги и голоса слуг. Из-за окна доносился шум охоты.

– Как мы найдем того, кто наложил проклятие? – спросила Гермиона.

– У Бекингема есть один слуга, который не отличается особыми талантами, – сказала миледи, – но он всюду таскает его за собой. Его зовут то ли Альберт, то ли Альфред. Его-то нам и нужно отыскать.

– Вы видели, как он колдует? – спросила Тонкс.

– А многие видели магию графа Рошфора или Люцифера? – ответила миледи вопросом на вопрос.

– Из живых – никто, – подтвердил Рошфор.

– Думаю, он и обливейтом пользуется без зазрения совести, – пробормотала Гермиона.

– Хм. Ну, не ходить же нам по всему дворцу, – сказал Рошфор. – Давайте привлечем его внимание.

Из палочки, которую ему еще в Париже достал Фламель, вылетел белесый гибкий призрак кота и пропал, пройдя сквозь стену.

– Как ваш Патронус подходит вам и вашей службе… – почти с завистью проговорила Гермиона.

Рошфор польщенно хмыкнул.

Фламель осторожно повел своей палочкой. От веселого гвардейца-зельевара не осталось и следа – с таким серьезным видом он следил за движением за стенами.

– Портос, помните, как вы обезоружили меня? Постарайтесь сделать то же самое с этим, – негромко сказал Рошфор.

– Понял, – кивнул Портос.

Альфред не заставил себя ждать.

***

Он остановился перед узкой дверью, ведущей в тихий будуар. Альфреду было известно, что из будуара шел потайной ход в соседнее здание, а оттуда можно было легко выбраться за пределы владений Бекингема.

Альфред чувствовал магию – ее было немного, гораздо меньше, чем живого дыхания и человечьих запахов за стеной, которые ощущала его песья натура. Альфред огляделся: за ним никто не наблюдал. Простого заклятия отвода глаз было достаточно, чтобы все слуги за милю обходили это крыло. И слуга оборотился в дога.

***

Дверь скрипнула. Две палочки ткнулись в пустой просвет на уровне глаз, а по полу бодро простучали собачьи когти.

– Ах, мошенник! – воскликнул Люциус, хватая дога за ошейник. Никто не успел ничего понять, как пес вырос в мага. Не удержавший равновесия Люциус был отброшен коротким толчком, растерявшиеся маги моментально обезоружены, а Гермионе перепало оглушающее заклинания.

– Я, может, и мошенник, – проговорил Альфред, – но кем не станешь от такой-то жизни.

Даже без взмахов палочки он наколдовал цепи, скрутившие Фламеля и Рошфора. Люциуса прижали к стене металлические прутья. Альфред прошелся между своих пленников, принюхиваясь.

– Вас провела эта женщина, – сказал он.

– Ох, как широко известна миледи Винтер, – усмехнулся Рошфор.

– В отличие от вас, господа, – Альфред склонился к Люциусу. – Легилименс!

Люциус вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Альфред с минуту изучал содержимое его головы, а затем сплюнул.

– Извращенец! Хотя не могу не признать, защищаете вы свой мозг превосходно.

– Вы просто не общались с Лордом, – усмехнулся Люциус. – И со Снейпом. Ваша легилименция – так себе, скажу я вам.

Альфред качнул палочкой.

– Даже не пытайтесь меня спровоцировать. Помните, я всегда могу опоить вас веритасерумом или запытать так, что вы скажете и того, чего не знаете.

– Ох, давайте не со мной, – рассмеялся Люциус.

– А другие, надо полагать, не меньшие герои? – Альфред обернулся к Рошфору и во второй раз произнес заклинание. – Тьфу ты, еще один… У этого – котики да девицы…

Гермиона в панике принялась перебирать образы, которыми могла бы закрыть свое сознание, но не успела составить крепкую картинку: Легилименс прилетел и порвал ее мысли и воспоминания на сотни маленьких осколков.

– Стойте! Не надо! – вскрикнула она.

Но Альфред и так уже остановился.

– Вот это да! – Он присел возле девушки. – Но… как?! 

– Что – как? – неприязненно спросила Гермиона.

Альфред расхохотался. Чем дольше он хохотал, тем сильнее окружающие сомневались в его здравом рассудке. А затем он умолк.

– Я понял, зачем вы здесь, – произнес он и вздохнул. – Но вы здесь не все, верно? – он огляделся. – Кое-кто сбежал.

– Вы – Блэк? – спросил Люциус.

– Ну, допустим, я – Блэк.

– У меня жена из вашей семьи.

– У меня нет семьи.

– Значит, будет! Там, в Париже, остался еще один Блэк, и тут… – Люциус вдруг понял, что не видит миледи и Тонкс.

– Освободите нас, и мы освободим вас! – воскликнула Гермиона.

– Меня освободить невозможно, – глухо проговорил Альфред.

– Вот только нам об этом не рассказывайте, хорошо?

– Вы что – герои из легенд?

– По ходу приходится, – посетовал Люциус.

Неожиданно Альфред выпрямился.

– Кто-то сбежал, верно? – он заметался по будуару.

– Что, запахло жареным, а, псина? – зло проговорил Рошфор.

– Заткнитесь! Что… что он сделал…

Дверь медленно отворилась и в ней показали миледи и Тонкс. В руке последней посверкивал длинный кривой кинжал.

– Привет, пращур Альфред, – негромко сказала она.

На лице миледи читалось недоверие вперемешку с восторгом.

–Мы нашли, чем тебя держит Бекингем, – продолжила Тонкс. – Вот почему ты выполняешь его нелепые желания…

– Отдай, – попросил Альфред, моментально переменившись. Теперь в его глазах стояли слезы, лицо выражало всю вселенскую скорбь.

– Нет. Сначала ты вернешь нас, куда и как мы были, и только после этого получишь свой кинжал.

– Хорошо, хорошо! Идемте!

– Нет! Будешь работать на нашей территории.

***

Обратная дорога в Париж заняла не так много времени.

– Что вы с ним сделали? – первое, что спросил Сириус, завидев своего обескураженного предка.

– Выкрали, – Тонкс помахала кинжалом. – Знаешь, что это, дядюшка?

– Впервые вижу.

– Безграмотная псина, – обругал его Снейп и с почти с благоговением посмотрел на оружие. – Это кинжал Темного мага, верно?

– Он самый, – кивнула Тонкс. – Вообще, мы искали Бекингема, чтобы вынудить его так или иначе освободить Альфреда, ну или хотя бы отдать тому приказ не убивать нас. Но совершенно случайно обнаружили это. На нем было имя – Альфред Блэк, и даже не зная легенды о Темном, можно догадаться, как это работает.

***

– Одним словом, – проговорил Альфред, удерживая сложную нитяную конструкцию, – вы попадете в свое время в тот момент, когда на той стороне кто-то восстановит точно такую же. Надеюсь, там остались талантливые потомки Блэков, а?

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – покивал Люциус.

– Вы будете переброшены в определенном порядке. Пройдете по коридору, соединяющему время и пространство. Волдеморта вашего я отправлю последним – учтите это. Дора, внученька, – ядовито добавил он, – не забудь бросить кинжальчик перед отправлением.

– Не забуду, дедуля. Похоже, пора устроить бурное прощание, – заметила Тонкс, и ей поддакнул коротким мявом Сириус.


	11. Часть нулевая, в которой Рон Уизли повторяет чужой опыт

Дамблдор еще никогда не выстраивал настолько сложное вранье: он врал министерству, он врал школе, ученикам, попечителям, Ордену и даже тем, кто пал жертвой мощнейшего проклятия рода Блэков.

Он перестроил в один вечер больничное крыло: теперь каждый из семи опасных пациентов находился за своей ширмой, звуконепроницаемой и плотной.

– Альбус, давай его просто убьем! – жаждал крови Аластор Муди.

– Тогда во что ты будешь ловить душу Волдеморта, когда он вернется?

– А так как ты ее поймаешь?

– Пока не знаю.

– Может, оставим все, как есть? – вдруг хищно улыбнулся Муди.

– Это была бы неплохая идея, если бы… – Дамблдор замолчал, не раскрывая до конца своих тайн.

***

Ришелье размышлял о том, что его врач нынче переборщил со снотворным. Когда же Дамблдор его убедил в реальности происходящего, кардинал задал один вопрос:

– Вам нужны будут способности моего тела для возвращения нас обратно?

– Мне всегда нужны тво... ваши способности.

– Сдается мне, я лишил вас не просто учителя зельеваренья.

– Вы угадали. Но в данный момент это не столь критично, – и Дамблдор с облегчением подумал, что главный объект применения способностей Снейпа сейчас истерит в соседней палате.

– Почему я все время вижу перед глазами какого-то сумасшедшего лысого господина? – поинтересовался Ришелье. – Это что? Вид через стенку или видения будущего? Расскажите, чтобы я мог полноценно применять свою силу.

Дамблдор только открыл и закрыл рот, а картинка перед глазами Ришелье пропала. Тот внимательно посмотрел на директора.

– Это были ваши мысли?

– Я и не предполагал, насколько ты силен как легилимент, Северус.

– Меня зовут Арман, раз уж мы перешли на «ты». Я должен пойти к этому лысому? Я видел... в вашей голове, как я склоняюсь перед ним. Кто он?

– Темный лорд.

– Исчерпывающе.

***

Дамблдор бы с удовольствием использовал способности Снейпа и таланты Ришелье в общении с новой хозяйкой тела Волдеморта, но в последний момент ему в голову пришло неожиданное решение.

– Вы больны, Ваше Величество. Очень больны. Но скоро все пройдет, вы вернетесь...ээээ... к обычной жизни.

На выходе из больничного крыла Дамблдор столкнулся с кардиналом и не успел закрыть свои мысли.

– Я верно понимаю, что в теле сумасшедшего лысого лорда – душа королевы Анны?

– Верно, – вздохнул Дамблдор, готовясь оправдываться.

– Вы сможете обеспечить ей покой, пока мы решаем нашу проблему?

– Безусловно!

***

Д'Артаньян охрип, ругаясь. Сначала он даже не понял, что произошло. Просто упал во сне с высоты своего роста и выхватил шпагу... а нет, не шпагу – короткую острую палку, и попытался проткнуть ею первого встречный. Первый встречный заорал, что это же он, Рон! – и замахал на него руками, а д'Артаньян очнулся уже в белой палате.

Он пробовал говорить – писклявым девичьим голосом, пробовал встать – и чувствовал, как плохо слушается чужое – женское! – тело.

К нему тайком приходили двое, которые назвались «друзьями» – «Мои друзья не носят ряс! И их у меня – трое мушкетеров, а не двое мальчишек!».

Приходил старикан, занудливее, чем Ришелье, и загадочнее Экклезиаста. Он долго объяснял, что гасконец пал жертвой проклятия, но тот не верил... пока к нему не вошел в палату еще один человек.

– Вы меня не узнаете, д'Артаньян, – грустно сказал сероволосый тусклый человек с пыльными усиками, – да и я бы не узнала вас, столкнись с вами на улице. В том времени меня звали Констанцией.

И этот серый человек рассказал столько всего о нем, д'Артаньяне, что не поверить было невозможно.

Д'Артаньян впервые в жизни узнал, как это – плакать. Заходившая мадам Помфри – здешний врач – заявила, что это у него нервное, девчачье и сунула в тумбочку пачку белых плотных салфеток. Серый человек, краснея до самых ушей, едва сумел объяснить ему, что такое предменструальный синдром.

– Я вас сожгу, ведьмы! – грозился кулаком в воздух д'Артаньян и орал, когда из его собственного кулака непроизвольно вылетали искры.

Констанции было, пожалуй, проще многих. По крайней мере, она знала, что делать с доставшейся ей волшебной палочкой. Да и Дамблдора с его умениями лезть в чужую голову Констанция быстро осадила, хотя ее собственной магии теперь не хватало на достойный ответ.

– Вы сможете помочь нам, при необходимости, – не спросил и не попросил, а констатировал неизбежное этот старик.

И Констанция теперь то ли с жалостью, то ли с завистью смотрела на зареванную девчонку – точнее, д'Артаньяна в теле девчонки, и думала, успеют ли они вернуться до полнолуния.

***

Страдания д’Артаньяна прекратились в тот день, когда к нему ввалились трое. Он даже залюбовался этой, как специально подобранной, компанией: давешние очкарик-брюнет и рыжий, а с ними – худой блондин.

– Грейнджер, это же твои друзья все устроили, – с надрывом заявил последний, – иди, разберись с этими А…А… Атосом и Арамисом!

– А что вам не нравится в моих друзьях? – взъерепенился д’Артаньян.

– То, что они рушат мою семью! Иди забери их обратно!

– А нам верни нашу Гермиону, – поддакнул рыжий.

***

В Малфой-мэноре царил бардак.

– Нарцисса, – серьезно сказал Дамблдор хозяйке, – вы сейчас здесь единственная, кто способен снять проклятие. Если, конечно, это в принципе возможно.

Нарцисса молчала. Конечно, возможно. Только если Блэки сконцентрируют свои усилия, а не будут вести себя как... Нарцисса даже мысленно не смогла подобрать подходящее экспрессивное выражение. А Дамблдора, кажется, все устраивало – и помогать он не собирался.

Каждый день начинался со страдающего собачьего воя. Это Сириус, или тот, кто занял его место, изливал душу.

– Я кот! – доказывал он ежеминутно каждому встречному. – Я должен лежать на столе, шуршать договором с испанцами и есть свежую рыбу, выловленную из кардинальского пруда! Я – кот! Я пушистый и нежный, я нуждаюсь в заботе, я не могу ежедневно пребывать в теле вонючей собаки!

– Так не оборачивайся, – пожимала плечами Нарцисса, – будь человеком.

Кот в псиной шкуре смотрел на нее как на дуру, оборачивался в зверя и снова уходил страдать.

В один из дней Нарцисса не выдержала, и на стол Дамблдора упало короткое письмо: «У вас Ришелье есть?». «Есть», – подтвердил директор. «Отдайте!!!».

Дамблдор не стал спорить, и уже через час кардинал под личиной Снейпа жалостливо положил руку на макушку завывающего пса.

***

– Вот тут, – раздраженно пояснял Драко, – сидит какой-то тип под личиной моего отца и, во-первых, опустошает полки со столетним вином – я не представляю, что это за человек такой, в которого столько вина помещается!

– Так это же Атос! – обрадовался д'Артаньян.

– А, во-вторых, он портит тело моего отца! Он разрушает его здоровье! Да он даже палочку выкинул, мол, мешает! И взял вместо нее шпагу!

– И правильно сделал!

– Чего ж правильного, если он через эту шпагу молниями всех бьет?

Д'Артаньян только звонко, по-девичьи рахохотался.

– Но это мелочи, вино-то скоро закончится, – продолжал жаловаться младший Малфой, – а вот Тонкс, эта полукровка, совращает мою мать!

– Тонкс?! – в ужасе ахнули Гарри и Рон.

– Точнее, по-вашему, – Драко ткнул в «Гермиону», – Арамис.

– Ну а чего вы хотели. Это же Арамис! – хитро подмигнул д'Артаньян.

– Так вот, я хочу, чтобы эти люди исчезли из этого дома! И вообще из моей жизни! И пса своего заберите, который котом себя воображает! Достал уже по столам лазить! И хозяина его тоже – верните мне моего учителя зельеваренья!

– Я бы тоже был не против вернуть этого пса и задать ему пару вопросов, – согласился Гарри.

– А можно учителя зельеваренья оставить там, где он есть? – жалобно спросил Рон.

– А он сейчас кто? – уточнил д’Артаньян.

– А он Ришелье, – ответил Драко.

– Я согласен! – обрадовался гасконец. – Что надо делать?

– Если бы ты был действительно Грейнджер, я бы отправил тебя в библиотеку.

– А, туда лучше отправить Арамиса.

– Попробуй, оторви его от построения трехмерных ниточных моделей проклятия.

***

Арамис был даже доволен некоторыми произошедшими с его телом переменами. Уж по крайней мере его радовала возможность вернуть себе привычную внешность: способности метаморфа были освоены им в одно утро, и возле Нарциссы теперь крутилась светловолосая девушка андрогинного типа. Обаяния мушкетера хватило даже на то, чтобы удержать от жарких разборок внезапно материализовавшуюся в мэноре сестру Нарциссы – Беллатрикс.

Решительность Драко как рукой сняло, когда он увидел, что сложную конструкцию удерживают, переругиваясь, его мать и тетка, а Тонкс-Арамис, пожевывая кончик пера, сличает полученное с рисунком.

– Вот это выше и тут закрепить. И можно начинать.

– Мы не сможем сделать это, пока часть участников проклятия отсутствует, – тихо сказала Нарцисса, – а Волдеморта Дамблдор нам не отдаст.

– Либо он отдает Волдеморта, либо все остаются на своих местах.

– Он не отдаст его сам, – на лице Беллатрикс появилось хищное выражение.

– То есть, я не смогу задать пару вопросов своему крестному? – вылез вперед Гарри.

– А мой отец сопьется в подвале?

– И Гермиону убьет на дуэли какой-нибудь негодяй!

– Да и кота жалко, – подвел итог вошедший Ришелье. – Я же не могу круглосуточно его утешать.

– Вам не кажется, что уже поздно?.. – вдруг спросил Арамис и указал на вспыхнувшую красным светом конструкцию.

На короткое мгновение присутствующие словно лишились сознания, а затем из палочек полетели обоюдные проклятия. У Гарри стрельнул и затих шрам. Вдалеке над Хогвартсом взвился зеленый череп.

«Ну наконец-то, привычная магическая дуэль! – обрадовался Люциус, услышав шум наверху. – И куда этот маггл сунул мою палочку?!»

«Надо бы вызвать подкрепление», – думала, отбиваясь от тетушки Тонкс.

– Грейнджер, прекрати сейчас же!!! – верещал Драко, которому Гермиона успела ткнуть палочкой в глаз. Впрочем, ее почти сразу оттащил за шиворот Рон, и сам бросился в гущу событий.

– Да, а хозяином кота ты был лучше, Нюниус, – заявил Блэк.

***

Рон Уизли не сразу понял, почему комната в Малфой-мэноре так резко сменила цвет.

– Здрасте, – растерянно пробормотало тело Рошфора, а Рон беззастенчиво засмотрелся на компанию в старинной одежде и огромного черного кота.


End file.
